Hunter
by B.Kitsune
Summary: [AU] El nuevo ciclo trae consigo nuevas esperanzas para todo el mundo, desde una dulce chica de una aldea pequeña hasta para el Rey de los Dragones.
1. Falso alivio

**I**

* * *

Largas garras llenas de sangre y vísceras desgarraban con furia la bestia que había conseguido para la cena de sus dragones esa noche, tenía que retirar los restos que no deseaba que se comiesen y lanzarlos hacia un lugar para que los carroñeros las encontrasen sin mayores problemas, sus bestias solo tragaban sin pensar en lo que se llevaban a la boca debido a su inmadurez y no podía darse el lujo de perder más por un descuido tan menor como darle algo que los enfermara, más que mal su última generación solo tenía un par de años de nacidos y sus padres no los iban a cuidar estando él presente. Caminó con soberbia hasta la cueva trayendo consigo un grifo desmenuzado que ilusamente pensó que podría hacerle frente, mas su destino fue mucho mejor cuando el hombre por fin había decidido desgarrarle la garganta con una de sus manos, lo había torturado durante horas solo porque a sus crías de dragón le gustaba la carne tensa durante los primeros cinco años, jamás entendió esa preferencia.

Cuando lo vieron llegar corrieron a su dirección tratando de quitarle la presa que les traía, los alejó de una patada para entrar hacia la cueva y que pudiesen alimentarse sin mayores problemas, tenía que esconderlos de potenciales cazadores. Apenas y les llegaba hasta la cintura y sus garras no podían desgarrar la piel de una persona, pero más pronto que tarde aquella cueva no podría mantener la magnificencia de sus tamaños, eran dragones puros al fin y al cabo.

— ¡Kacchan! ¿Ya llegaste?— Oyó desde la entrada de la cueva aquella voz que tan bien conocía. Agarrando un trozo de carne, se lo llevó a la boca y lo desgarró con facilidad mientras se encargaba de su visitante, o como bien él lo decía—

— ¿Que carajos quieres, problema del día?

— ¡Vaya! — Kirishima se volteó con sorpresa al verlo empapado de sangre en todo el torso, mas se relajó cuando se dio cuenta que no era de su amigo. — ¿Hora de la cena? Aún es muy temprano...

— El horario de comida de mis pequeñas mierdas es problema mio. ¿Que quieres?— Inquirió molesto mientras salía de la cueva con el chico siguiéndolo. Escupió algo de grasa que poseía la carne y Kirishima le entregó un saco de la mochila. lo observó confundido y se alejó como si fuese la peste, apestaba a humanidad. —

— Hoy me vas a acompañar a la la Aldea. — Katsuki bufó divertido. —

— Si, como no...

— ¿Sabes que día es hoy siquiera?—Cuestionó frustrado, su amigo desvió la mirada pensativo hacia el bosque debajo de él. —

— ¿Lunes?— Kirishima gritó frustrado. —

— ¡No, es el último día del año! ¡Y además Domingo maldición! Consiguete un maldito calendario.

— No.

— Kacchan... — Su voz trató de suavizarse, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y molesto no conseguiría lo que tenía planeado. Necesitaba de la participación de su amigo para conseguirlo. — Ya vas a cumplir más de 1.500 años, este año ni siquiera bajaste de la cueva más que para buscar comida y uno que otro juguete para tus mascotas.

— ¡No son mascotas!— Respondió con ira, parte de su ropa comenzó a encenderse demostrando su molestia y sus ojos se volvieron largos y peligrosos, como los de un reptil apunto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Kirishima no se inmutó en absoluto y luego de unos segundos Katsuki se dirigió al extremo de la roca que soportaba su cueva, sentándose cabizbajo. — Son mis crías.

— Necesitas crías de verdad hombre, o te vas a volver loco. — Había sido su respuesta, mas el la tomó como un juego.—

— Mira quien lo dice...— Kirishima ni siquiera era feliz con su unión destinada, veía a su pareja solo tres veces al año y para él eso no era algo que deseaba. Si no hubiese tenido hijos hace unos años estaba seguro que hubiese tenido que enterrarlo. —No necesito esa mierda.

— Vengo escuchándolo durante más de cinco centurias. Pero en algún momento todo eso va a explotarte en la cara.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que vaya de culo en culo buscando mi pareja?— Respondió, cansado. —

— Por lo menos podrías intentar socializar un rato con las personas. — Le acercó la bolsa de tela que traía aún consigo. — Es ropa que podría servirte, con esas cosas de seguro te sacan a patadas de cualquier lugar, pareces un vagabundo. — Katsuki se miró de paso, no estaba realmente mal. Un pantalón quemado que le cubría los muslos y una blusa holgada era lo único que necesitaba en el bosque. Incluso si no fuese por las bajas temperaturas durante la noche se encontraría desnudo. — Solo inténtalo esta vez, ¿si? Estaremos en un bar durante la noche.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial?— Preguntó, tomando la bolsa para dejarla a su lado desganado, era una pequeña victoria para Kirishima. —

— ¿No lo sabes? Hoy es año nuevo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Tienes que irte hoy?— Cuestionó mientras apretaba con fuerza el nudo de su chaqueta, él siempre lo hacia mal de todas formas. — Vamos a comer pavo con todos los chicos, incluso Todoroki-kun aceptó acompañarnos.

— Es importante para mi, volveré en unos días, lo prometo. — Tsuyu no estaba segura de creerle. Izuku era una persona demasiado complaciente y siempre se atrasaba cuando viajaba hacia la ciudad por uno que otro problema. Pero lo dejó estar, no quería luchar con él, menos ese día. —

— Te esperaré con un abrazo entonces. — Al escuchar esas palabras, el chico sonrió con dulzura y le dio un fuerte abrazo. —

— Pásala bien, Tsuyu-chan. Dale buenos deseos a los demás de mi parte.

— Lo haré.

Luego de eso, con un bolso de cuero y una espada a su derecha se dirigió a su misión, Tsuyu estaba acostumbrada a ver la espalda de Izuku partir hacia lugares desconocidos. Parte de ella estaba cansada de sentirse sola cuando él decidía irse hasta por meses de su hogar, pero no podía retenerlo por un deseo egoísta, su sueño de aventuras y heroísmo no se encontraba en esa pequeña aldea y era lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

Quería verlo feliz aún si para ella era solitario.

— Tsuyu-chan, ¿estás aquí?— Escuchó una voz venir desde su puerta, rápidamente se levantó dejando su trabajo de lado. Era Mina quien la visitaba, le abrió la puerta con educación y la chica entró luego de entregarle un poco de carne como aporte para la cena. — ¿Izuku-kun no está?

— Se fue hace unas horas, volverá en unos días, gero.

— ¡Que ingrato, con lo mucho que te esforzaste en reunirnos a todos para esta noche!

— Está bien Mina-chan. Al menos los demás vendrán, ¿no?— Mina la miró indignada, su semblante se relajó cuando la vio preparar la ensalada que comerían. —

— Si, los demás vendrán.

Tsuyu era feliz con la respuesta de su amiga, aún si llevaba en la aldea poco más de cinco meses se había vuelto alguien muy importante para ella. Sus días vacíos los pasaba gran parte con esa chica extravagante y de buen corazón y había aprendido a no extrañar tanto a Izuku.

Poco a poco los demás comenzaron a asistir a su casa para la cena de año nuevo y los ruidos de su hogar se hacía presente, la calidez nuevamente la inundaba como en los viejos tiempo. Iida había llegado con una bebida de sabor neutro para quienes no deseaban beber alcohol y Todoroki de la mano con su esposa de hace unos cuantos meses atrás, aún no la conocía realmente bien pero la había invitado para estrechar más su relación con esa doncella de porte elegante. Se había ganado la mano del príncipe menor a pulso de batallas y estrategias de combate, no podía ser una mala persona, con un poco de platica por parte de Jirou y Ochaco se desenvolvió como los demás aún si no estaba relacionada a los temas de conversación.

Tsuyu había vivido toda su vida en ese pequeño pueblo por lo que la mayoría de quienes tenían edades similares se conocían desde niños, incluso si se trataba de uno de los hijos del rey. Por lo que su casa estaba repleta de grandes amigos y buenas personas.

— ¿Uraraka-san cumplió veinticuatro años?— Inquirió Momo cuando Iida se lo comentó. —

— Si, soy la menor de todos nosotros. — Respondió avergonzada.—

— ¿Y aún no tienes intereses matrimoniales?— Ochaco se avergonzó notoriamente ante su pregunta no malintencionada, Tsuyu y Mina rieron. —

— Ochaco-chan es la Gerente de una empresa de construcción que va recién naciendo, no tiene mucho tiempo para convivir con chicos.

— ¡Hagakure-chan!

— ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

— Bueno si quieren convivir con más personas en el bar de Aizawa van a celebrar el abrazo de un par de horas. Podríamos ir si quieren. — Comentó Shoji mientras ayudaba a la dueña de hogar a levantar la mesa. —

— Me parece una buena idea, podríamos cambiar un poco la rutina de este día, gero. — Coincidió Tsuyu. —

— ¡Así de paso le buscamos un marido a Ochaco!

— ¡Deja eso Mina!

 **...**

Habían llegado luego de unos minutos en ayudar a Tsuyu con la mesa y colocarse algo más abrigador para el gélido frío de la noche, había comenzado hace unos días el solsticio de invierno y las bajas temperaturas estaban más cerca de lo que imaginaban. El cielo se encontraba inundado en grandes nubes oscuras que anunciaban una fuerte lluvia para los próximos días, mas eso no era impedimento para disfrutar de aquella noche entre risas y bailes mal ejecutados. La gente de la aldea ya estaba feliz de celebrar un nuevo ciclo, nuevas esperanzas y deseos que esperaban, llegasen hacia algún lugar durante el siguiente año.

Cuando la cuenta regresiva comenzó a anunciarse todos se acercaron para gritar con euforia el final, aunque algunos como Tsuyu, Shoji o Kendo se quedaron sentados para evitar el tumulto de personas. Disfrutaban de una amena charla y promesas a cumplir cuando Tsuyu vio un destello, leve y muy breve que se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero lo suficiente para percatarse de su realidad. Había visto rojo.

— Iré a buscar algo para beber. — Le había dicho a Shoji cuando ya los gritos no le permitían ser escuchada, el chico asintió. —

— Ten cuidado.

 _5_

La chica sin embargo decidió dirigirse hacía la salida, no solía comportarse de esa manera la mayoría del tiempo, acataba las reglas y jamás se alejaba del grupo a no ser estrictamente necesario, pero Tsuyu tenía algo del cual la metía en problemas muchas veces de manera innecesaria. Era peligrosamente curiosa.

 _4_

Consiguió salir evitando la gran cantidad de personas que se habían reunido a la celebración, estaba agotada de casi ser absorbida. Pero con paso decidido, se dedicó a buscar con la mirada donde se encontraba esa capa de color rojo. Estaba segura que jamás la había visto en la aldea, como una presa acercándose hacia la luz de un depredador, comenzó a caminar por las calles de la aldea, casi tan llena de personas como el interior del bar.

 _3_

La vio doblar por la calle principal y dirigirse hacia el rió que limitaba el bosque de las grandes bestias. Antes de que se fuese de su vista otra vez, corrió levantando parte de su falda para no tropezar. Lo alcanzó por poco antes de que lo atravesara con sus grandes botas de cuero, cuando vio esos ojos rojos, quedó congelada.

 _2_

Una voz en su interior le decía que tenía que huir de él en ese momento. Mas cuando lo sintió acercándose hacia ella pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, había caído en su trampa demasiado fácil, la había alejado de la mayoría de las personas y sus amigos a propósito. Segundo, si gritaba nadie la oiría por la conmoción del momento. El hombre que parecía una montaña de músculos y soberbia, se lamió los labios. Había caído en su juego como una tonta.

 _1_

Pero parte de ella, sorpresivamente, no le importó demasiado cuando ese cuerpo que exhalaba un calor asfixiante la acercó hacia su pecho con posesión, la tela que llevaba le dejaba en vista la musculatura de su torso sin ningún pudor, estaba mareada y posiblemente hechizada por ese color rojo, como la sangre, como el fuego del infierno, no podía defenderse de aquellos brazos que la tomaban como si le perteneciera. Después de escuchar los gritos de un nuevo inicio, la besó en los labios con una fuerza que daño un poco la piel de los mismos, era demandante y doloroso, seco y agresivo. Pero aún así, no lo detuvo. Ni siquiera cuando esas manos atrevidas comenzaron a tocar su cuerpo con una lujuria contenida, apretandola contra él como un animal en celo, estaba dejándose llevar de la manera más burda que en su vida permitió.

Pero no le importaba, no lo conocía, no lo había visto en su vida y estaba medianamente segura que no era realmente un humano, cuando la arrastró hacia el bosque simplemente se dejó ser llevada, lejos de los gritos y aplausos, lejos de lo que conocía para entrar al peligro, porque deseaba lo que vendría con la misma ansia que él le demostraba.

En ese momento solo quería ser consumida por las llamas de ese hombre con la mirada llena de fuego.

* * *

 _Nuevo año, nuevos fanfics._

 _Espero la disfruten._


	2. Estigma

**II**

* * *

— ¿¡Lo golpeaste en las bolas!?

— Por supuesto. — Afirmó levantando su rostro, totalmente satisfecha. — Como si permitiese que cualquier humano pudiese tocarme así como así, yo soy una dama, maldita sea. — Uraraka rio ante la incontinencia del discurso de su amiga, bebiendo un poco del sorbo de agua que hace varios minutos había dejado de lado. El bar durante el día era un lugar refrescante para pasar la tarde y el sol que los golpeaba con saña. —

— Hablas de una forma un poco extraña, Mina.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Consultó curiosa, Uraraka sin embargo, lo pensó por unos segundos, para luego seguir con algo de jugueteo en su tono de voz. —

— Sueles usar palabras muy en tercera persona con lo que eres, ¡como si fueses un animal o algo así! — Mina la golpeo por debajo de la mesa con una de sus botas, sin evitar la sonrisa caprichosa al escuchar el gemido doliente por parte de su amiga. — Que mala eres.

— Por supuesto que no, soy todo un encanto.

— ¡Pareces un chico!

Pero no pudo seguir su defensa burlesca cuando escuchó un estrepitoso ruido provenir desde el lado contrario del bar, junto con vidrios rompiéndose de golpe hacia el suelo. Impresionada y preocupada cuando vislumbró una abundante cabellera tratando de incorporarse, inmediatamente se dirigió al accidente. Su querida amiga se había caído cuando iba en dirección a la cocina, aparentemente con todo o que llevaba en su labor como mesera, enterándose que se había golpeado la cabeza con una de las mesas en el camino por palabras de unas personas que vieron el suceso. Dos personas cercanas a ella trataron de ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, preocupados de que los restos de los vasos rotos no hubiesen cortado peligrosamente la porcelana piel de Tsuyu.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Fue la torpe pregunta que Mina realizó al ver que solo había sido una caída insignificante. Mas la chica parecía aturdida, confundida ante el suceso. — ¿Tsuyu-chan?

— Estoy bien, gracias. — Fue lo único que atinó a decir levantando la bandeja mojada con sus manos, las personas que la ayudaron se alejaron aliviados, pero Mina parecía reacia a creer sus palabras. Uraraka se encaminó con una escoba sonriendo. —

— Creo que esto podría ayudarte, Tsuyu-chan. Me alegra saber que no te hayas cortado.

— Gracias, Ochaco-chan. Déjala apoyada en la pared, limpiaré enseguida, gero. — Admitió sobando su mano con ansiedad. Mina la observó inquisitiva. —

— ¿Te has quemado?

— Algo así. —Y sin más, huyó hacia la cocina. —

— Pero solo estaba llevando refrescos… Tsuyu-chan ha estado actuando extraño desde el año nuevo. Mucho más torpe y algo ida. — Comentó Uraraka preocupada mientras se dirigían a su asiento nuevamente. Mina asintió en silencio mientras su mirada seguía en la puerta de la cocina. — ¿Qué piensas, Mina?

— Me pregunto si no estará embarazada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba aterrada. Su mano ardía como si estuviese a fuego vivo sobre su piel, se retorcía, manchaba y quemaba como si un ser superior jugase con su cuerpo a su propio deseo morboso. Dolía, tanto que no había sido capaz de tomar su bandeja con cuidado y cayó de golpe en un descuido ridículo en cuanto la sensación comenzó a emerger de la nada. Agradecía que nadie se preocupase de más sobre su condición, o hubiesen visto la extraña marca en relieve que se había creado sobre su piel quemada que de alguna manera, formaba una figura perfectamente apreciable de color rojo.

Un dragón.

Corrió rápido hacia su hogar en cuanto ordenó todo el desastre que había ocasionado y avisó a su jefe que se tomaría el resto del día, sin objeción alguna puesto que le debía varios compensatorios por su arduo trabajo. Trató de buscar alguna mezcla o bálsamo que pudiese ayudar a curar su lastimada mano y tal vez en lo posible, cubrir aquella marca. Sus dedos temblaban en un vano intento de tomar una de sus cremas hidratantes y maquillaje precario que poco o nada ayudaba a ocultarla. Ahora sentía que tuvo que hacerle caso a Mina sobre cuidar más su imagen, pero su propio deseo terco de evitar cualquier tipo de maquillaje ahora la tenía en un gran problema. La aldea no tenía muy bien considerada a esas bestias mitológicas que ocasionalmente irrumpían la paz con sus ataques arbitrarios y apetito inalterable que se llevaba lo que fuese con ellos, una de las razones por la que el bosque estaba prohibido sin un cazador experimentado. Si sabían que tenía esa marca sobre su cuerpo la confundirían con una cortesana a su servicio, o peor aún, con un de ellos. Su destino no sería muy agradable si alguien incorrecto se enteraba de su estado. La quemarían viva incluso si Todoroki interviniese con toda su armada.

Se maldecía internamente por haber aceptado entrar hacia aquel lugar maldito.

Ese mortífero hechicero tenía la culpa de todo.

Desde que esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre la vieron por primera vez, quedó marcada por fuego sobre su retina. Cada vez que dormía o pensaba durante el día, incluso siendo una banalidad pasajera de su rutina, los recuerdos de esa mirada venían a su mente con fuerza y anhelo. Sentía que podía verlos nuevamente en cualquier lugar, llevándola a ese deseo prohibido de hace varias semanas atrás que incluso en ese momento aún no se podía quitar del sistema, su propio cuerpo lo recordaba muy bien y maldita era su suerte cuando pensaba que volvería a seguirlo las veces que fuesen necesarias hacia ese destino morboso que había disfrutado tanto.

Sus manos eran fuertes, ásperas y cálidas, como amaba de todo hombre debido a su mala regulación corporal que desde niña la seguía con malicia, dándole un calor que hasta ese día su cuerpo aun recordaba muy bien. Su cabello un desastre total que cosquillaba su piel cada vez que besaba como dueño total de todo su ser. Y sus labios…

Solo los dioses entenderían lo que le hizo sentir durante toda la noche.

Mas cuando despertó después de aquella noche, no había nadie a su lado más que los despojos de lo que quedó de su encantador vestido de cuero, regalado por su amado Izuku durante un cumpleaños que había olvidado por completo. El único recuerdo que tuvo para saber y reconocer que no fue solo producto de un fuerte delirio o un extraño sueño húmedo, fue el molesto dolor en su ingle al levantarse, y graves marcas de dientes sobre toda la extensión de su espalda y pecho. El tipo era un animal al momento de follarla que no hubiese soportado en situaciones normales, pero vaya que sabía cómo distraerla de todo el daño que provocó sobre su cuerpo.

Jamás lo había visto en la aldea, nunca supo cuál era su nombre. Y hasta ese día no le importaba demasiado, debido a que no era muy aferrada a ese tipo de encuentros causales, incluso con todo lo que le hizo sentir estaba segura que no pensaría en saludarlo si lo viese caminando. Pero algo dentro de ella, le confirmaba a gritos que la marca que llevaba en la palma de su mano era producto de ese encuentro fortuito.

Mas no sabía que es lo que realmente significaba en su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de tanto tiempo, el destino parecía encontrar nuevas formas de volver a reírse en su cara a carcajada limpia mientras lo observaba con desdén.

Cuando sintió el dorso de su mano quemarse sin ninguna razón aparente mientras observaba dormir a sus crías luego de un arduo trabajo, supo inmediatamente que la maldita marca de unión se estaba haciendo visible sobre su piel.

Luego de varias noches, Bakugou por un momento pensó que no sucedería, puesto que la pareja destinada se conocía con apenas unas horas después de intimar por primera vez. Sin embargo, el haberse demorado tanto hasta el punto de convencerlo de lo contrario era de seguro obra de los dioses que se encargaban de unirlo hacia el otro amante. Les encantaba demostrarle que no tenía control alguno sobre su propia vida, ahora estaba jodido y ligado con una persona que jamás había vuelto a buscar.

¿Cómo le haría para encontrar a esa chica cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba?

Por su propio bienestar, esa noche había decidido tomar solo lo que deseaba de una mujer en cuanto viese cualquiera que cumpliese con sus expectativas mínimas, nada más. Cuando la encontró en ese bar, aprovechó el momento ideal para manipularla naturalmente y dirigirla hacia un lugar apartado. No conocía su nombre, quien era, o su posterior estado luego de embrujarla hasta saciar todos sus deseos carnales durante esa noche e irse en cuanto los primeros rayos de luz atacaron su rostro perezosamente. Suponía que estaría bien, incluso si ese no fuese el caso evitó pensar demasiado en ello. Era solo una humana más al fin y al cabo del cual moriría antes de encontrársela por casualidad nuevamente. Pero ahora...

Tuvo que haber previsto su singular apariencia como un mal augurio, pero prefirió pensar con la parte equivocada de su cuerpo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Su primera impresión sobre esa chica menuda fue que se veía encantadoramente hermosa incluso si no sonreía abiertamente como sus amigas, que parecían traspasar los límites del sonido con esas risas estrepitosas que le provocaba nauseas desde el otro lado del bar. Ese largo cabello recogido en un lazo casi imposible le provocaba a desatarlo y tirar de el en cuanto estuviese sobre ella, doblegándola a su deseo, esperando descubrir qué clase de rostro colocaría en su posible primera vez, la desgraciada lo engañó totalmente al pensar que sería su primer hombre, pero no le importó demasiado luego que hiciese su propio camino en búsqueda de su placer. Mentiría si decía que no se encontraba pensando en ella cuando recordaba como lo cabalgaba a un ritmo asfixiante que le hizo dudar sobre su condición de humana.

Los ojos que desafiaban a la bestia que habitaba en su interior fue también el recuerdo que más perduró en su memoria hasta ese día.

Las pistas estaban ahí, era esperable que los destinos decidieran unirla hasta la eternidad luego de aquel encuentro.

Una de sus crías se acercó a su lado buscando un calor conocido para volver a dormir. Bakugou le acarició la escamosa barbilla en espera de que volviese a caer rendido en un profundo sueño mientras se acomodaba sobre el nido, hecho de hierba y pieles animales para proteger mejor el calor corporal. Más para él que esos pequeños monstruos que disfrutaban más de la frialdad del ónix derretido por todo el suelo. Sin embargo, siempre había un dragón en la camada que terminaba apegándose a la calidez de la piel de su cama.

Suspiró resignado, levantándose en cuanto la luna se observaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno evitando despertar a sus crías por accidente, tomando de paso las prendas que Kirishima le había obsequiado para bajar a la aldea más cercana.

Ya era el segundo día en el que esa marca había aparecido sobre su piel quemada, no podía seguir dudando sobre sus decisiones.

La unión era solo una vez en la vida de un dragón imperial. No podía dejarlo pasar.

No después de tanto tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuyu estaba evitando salir de su hogar mientras pensaba que hacer con ese visible problema que aún no sabía cómo solucionar correctamente. Debido a la manipulación de utensilios que debía hacer en su trabajo como mesera, no tenía la posibilidad de usar guantes todo el tiempo, incluso diciendo que se había quemado por accidente sería una excusa muy irrisoria que en algún momento debería quitarse por las razones que fuesen, no podía arriesgarse. La marca era evidente, un dragón enroscado en un círculo perfecto no se hacía por mera casualidad incluso teniendo una suerte como la de Uraraka. Ya en un estado de desesperación, había intentado ocultarlo quemándose la piel hace unas horas atrás esperando que así al menos no se observase por completo, consiguiendo solamente un dolor innecesario que le hizo llorar varias horas seguidas. La marca no se deformó en un solo detalle, pero le dolía horrores.

Parte de ella agradecía que ninguno de sus amigos hubiese ido a verla aun o estarían preocupados de su salud mental.

Se resignó pensando que ya se le ocurriría algo para mañana, mientras aun presionaba el dorso de su mano sobre un paño húmedo que le quitaba levemente el daño provocado, recostándose en su cama. Izuku llegaría esa semana, ni siquiera sabía que podría decir sobre cómo se había conseguido ese problema. Si hubiese estado a su lado durante el año nuevo no tendría que pasar por tales augurios. Pero como siempre, su peligrosa curiosidad desencadenaba problemas en su vida. Rio al pensar que seguramente si estuviese en ese momento con ella, la estaría regañando severamente por dejarse llevar ante un instinto animal. Unas leves lágrimas escaparon ante la melancolía, se sentía sola y totalmente desesperanzada.

Nuevamente, estaba enfrentando sus problemas sin nadie a su lado para apoyarse. Ni sus amigos, ni su familia.

Ni siquiera un ser amado.

Antes de caer dormida totalmente, pensó por un momento escuchar el sonido de su puerta abrirse con pausa silenciosa. Sin embargo, se sentía tan somnolienta y agotada que no supo identificarlo como real o un mero juego de su propia mente. Ni las fuertes pisadas que hacían eco sobre las habitaciones, ni esos ojos rojos que la observaban con un deseo posesivo.

 _¿Había sido real?_


	3. Reencuentro

**III**

* * *

Lo que la despertó no fue el extraño olor a sangre fresca que caló en sus sentidos hasta marearla levemente, ni tampoco el pelo de animal que siente a través de su piel expuesta y le ha dado un ligero escozor alrededor de sus brazos, sino los gruñidos bestiales, bajos pero profundos que puede escuchar cerca de su ubicación. Alterada, se reincorpora pensando que todos esos factores jamás han sido parte de su rutina diaria ni tampoco se ha quedado dormida en el establo de Todoroki producto de una inevitable borrachera social. Puede que se haya pasado un poco con el fuego la noche anterior al intentar solucionar su vistoso problema, pero eso no implica que tome las alucinaciones fácilmente. Está segura que anoche se fue directamente hacia su cama para descansar, su pijama puesto es la clara evidencia de ello. Entonces… ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

El lugar en el que se encuentra es algo que jamás había visto en su corta vida de veinticinco años, junta sus piernas sobre su estómago en un leve intento de reconfortarse ante la preocupación de lo que ha sucedido la noche anterior y la posible inestabilidad de su salud mental en caso de que, tal vez, haya llegado hasta allí sin siquiera darse cuenta. Una cueva cubierta de minerales oscuros como la noche cubre todo el interior con precisión del mismo, es un espectáculo digno de admirar si se observa con detalle por la mezcla de colores y el brillo que entrega incluso si no le llega luz directamente, como si hubiese sido derretido por un fuego controlado adecuado para no alterar el esmalte ni su belleza natural. Huesos triturados y carne en descomposición cerca de su lado es lo que pudo oler antes de despertar completamente, indicando fácilmente que se encuentra en el hogar de un posible animal carnívoro. Pero sabe que eso no es posible, más cuando observa que donde se encuentra recostada es como un nido exclusivo de pieles animales y algo de pasto seco para darle un poco más de comodidad y confort, algo demasiado humano a su parecer. Acerca una de las prendas hacia su nariz por mera curiosidad, encontrándose con la sorpresa de un olor fuertemente conocido que le hace soltar la tela casi instantáneamente, tanto que ha soltado un leve gemido de sorpresa.

 _Es imposible._

No tiene tiempo de preocuparse, casi tan rápido como ha reconocido el origen de ese olor tan peculiar ha escuchado un fuerte alarido desde la salida, junto con un golpe seco y un chillido animal que pareciese indicar agonía.

— ¡La próxima vez que me muerdan los dedos me los comeré hijos de puta! ¡Yo no soy su maldita comida!

Le sorprende la fuerza y agresividad que esa voz profesa ante algo desconocido, y teme aún más por ella. Mira hacia todos lados en un intento de escapar por el lado contrario cuando unas fuertes pisadas se dirigen hacia el interior del lugar, mas lo único que aprecia a través de las esquinas es que el ónix derretido ha tapado todos los orificios disponibles que podrían servirle. Sus pensamientos van directamente hacia la idea más lógica mientras intenta buscar alguna salida, ese desgraciado la ha secuestrado mientras descansaba en la protección de su hogar durante la noche, sin nadie que salvarle o al menos dar alerta de su desaparición. No quiere saber que podría llegar a hacerle si la encuentra aún en su aparente hogar arcaico. Podría tratarse desde un enfermo psicópata que sabe que se ha encontrado actualmente sola, hasta un animal de características divinas que se ha encontrado demasiado tiempo en solitario. Ninguna de las dos opciones le da una buena espina ni un agradable final, además de que solo ella es dueña de sí misma y no permitirá que una bestia de cualquier naturaleza decida sobre su destino, incluso si eso implica su propio sacrificio. Traga profundo intentando controlar sus nervios que la alteran, necesita pensar con la cabeza fría.

Observa un hueso lo suficientemente largo y grueso para protegerla y un plan bastante simple y rápido se le viene a la cabeza. Hora de recuperar su destino arrebatado.

Se refugió en un espacio hueco que gracias a su baja altura impedía que la viese al entrar con claridad, esperando, aguardando el momento indicado del que posiblemente solo tendría una oportunidad para noquearlo y salir corriendo hacia su hogar, esperando que no estuviese tan lejos de la aldea. Sus piernas temblaban y sus sentidos nunca se habían encontrado tan alerta en su vida entera, necesitaba ser astuta y rápida. Solo una vez y podría dirigirse hacia su libertad, solo un golpe de lleno en la cabeza de ese infeliz y podría ver el rostro de sus amigos otra vez.

Cuando sintió sus pisadas en la entrada de la cueva, elevó el hueso entre sus manos para preparar un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para no tener que repetirlo en el suelo. Lo conseguiría, tenía que ser valiente para enfrentarlo y escapar, tal como reconocía en Izuku esa fortaleza. Pero... ¿Por qué él no se movía? Habían pasado segundos suficientes para que ese hombre ya hubiese estado a una distancia cercana. No se movió en absoluto, no podía permitir que el ansia ganase a su razón, necesitaba esperar aunque algo dentro de ella le gritase que corriese en ese mismo instante hacia la salida y dejase atrás a su raptor, algo parecía ir mal. Sus brazos comenzaron a cansarse producto de la espera pero no bajó el hueso en ningún momento. Solo esperó, y esperó... Su rostro atento ante cualquier sombra que le indicase el momento ideal para atacar.

Hasta que una poderosa mano golpeó la muralla del lado de su rostro, asustándola liberando un audible _gero_ de sus labios y haciendo que el hueso entre sus manos cayese con fuerza sobre la cabeza del individuo que había descubierto sus intenciones fácilmente, no se había inmutado siquiera del golpe que le llegó de gratis, el sujeto era una muralla inamovible. Parecía molesto, tanto que sus venas alrededor del grueso cuello se marcaban con fuerza y furia sobre su piel. Tsuyu estaba estática, sin saber que hacer o decir ante esa bestia peligrosa que veía nuevamente en un escenario totalmente inesperado, se encogió en si misma tratando de buscar nuevamente la valía en su corazón.

Había acertado, era _ese_ hombre.

— Quién te dijo que te salieses de la cama, estúpida mujer. — La chica se dio cuenta de dos cosas en un par de segundos con esas simples palabras. Su voz si bien era la primera vez que la escuchaba abiertamente, era tan gruesa como recordaba a través de sus gruñidos excitados de esa inolvidable noche. Y odiaba, demasiado, su soberbio tono de voz en ese momento. — Vuelve a dormir, aun no termino mi trabajo para estar pendiente de tus estupideces. — Antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida, Tsuyu respondió con la misma acidez que él le profesaba. —

— No me importa, devuélveme a mi hogar.

— No.

Su respuesta fue simple, certera y cortante. Su mirada parecía aburrida y carente de amabilidad hacia ella, cosa que la chica le atemorizó levemente, no conocía sus intenciones y dudaba que se lo fuese a decir amablemente al preguntárselo, el tipo demostraba un terrible carácter. Pero antes de que siguiese su camino, decidió insistir.

— ¿Por qué no? No te conozco además de un momento casual en mi vida, no entiendo por qué me has secuestrado.

— No lo entiendes… — Bakugou la observó extrañado. La chica se veía sinceramente confundida sobre su actual estado. — Deberías saber por qué estás acá.

— ¿Por orden de quién? Nadie me ha dicho nada.

— ¿Me estás provocando? — Gruñó exponiendo sus colmillos como muestra de cansancio. La chica era realmente altanera con él, y aparentemente con sentido de la preservación debido a que tan rápido como se expuso molesto, ella desvió la mirada, bajando los hombros y abrazando su torso. Algo dentro de él se removió en culpa, estaba asustada. —

— No deseo estar acá, quiero volver a casa, gero.

— No puedes ir a casa.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Sus palabras apenas fueron audibles ante el quiebre de su voz. Bakugou se dio cuenta que si volvía a gritarle aunque fuese levemente, la chica comenzaría a llorar, temía de él y de sus intenciones que por una extraña razón, para ella eran desconocidas. No tenía sentido, la marca al momento de crearse tuvo que darle una leve esencia sobre su significado como acompañante, siendo que se trataba de alguien completamente separado de la estirpe de los dragones imperiales. Algo de todo eso no iba bien o los destinos tenían sus escuálidas manos metidas en ese problema para molestarlo. El fuego en su interior comenzó a elevarse ante la posibilidad de esa factible opción, tenía sentido siendo como eran, más si se trataba de él.

Carraspeó con fuerza tratando de pensar cual podría ser la solución ante esa circunstancia caminando alrededor de su hogar, la chica lo observaba con algo de suspicacia y no deseaba que la primera impresión sobre él fuese totalmente negativa, no siendo ella. No recordaba que los humanos podrían sentirse vulnerables cuando eran alejados de un espacio conocido, más que mal había dejado de tratar con ellos hace cientos de años atrás.

Conocido…

Ya tenía una idea en mente, que si bien le tomaría un poco de tiempo sería suficiente para aumentar la confianza sobre él. Tomando la capa que utilizaba para bajar hacia la aldea cercana apoyándola sobre sus hombros, se acercó hacia la chica con cuidado, a una distancia prudente para no intimidarla demasiado.

— Tu nombre.

— No te lo diré.

Gruñó ante esas palabras, era la respuesta que esperaba al fin y al cabo. Alzó el dorso de su mano mostrándole la marca que lo acompañaba. Ella observó la suya de vuelta, sorprendiéndose sobre la similitud de las mismas. Bakugou sonrió por unos segundos cuando observó el reflejo de su familia en esa palma nada femenina, demasiado grande para considerarse como tal, pero adecuada para brindarle una gran satisfacción a la hora de cogerla. Ella era definitivamente su compañera, si bien no era algo que esperaba durante tantos años en completa soledad, al menos no estaba realmente insatisfecho.

La mujer tenía fuego en su interior, suficientemente templado para no enervarlo y tan abrasador para competir contra el suyo.

Con un gesto agresivo, mordió levemente el dorso de su propia mano para conocer lo que necesitaba, una luz tenue que corría por sus venas comenzó a emerger sobre su piel, apagándose en pocos segundos como la luz de una vela sin fuerza. Ella lo observó más preocupada que antes. Bakugou simplemente lo ignoró.

— Asui Tsuyu. Que nombre tan extraño.

— Cómo…

— No te traje aquí para comerte, la carne humana es demasiado grasosa, ni tampoco planeo hacerte daño a no ser de que me molestes lo suficiente. — Ella tragó duro ante esa declaración. — Eres alguien importante, la marca de tu mano es una prueba de eso.

— ¿Qué clase de duende eres? ¿Tú me hiciste esto? — La comparación le enervó la sangre, tanto que sus pupilas se contrajeron. —

— ¡No soy un duende, perra!

— No soy una perra. — Respondió con simpleza mientras volvía al montículo de pieles, totalmente desorientada sobre la situación. Bakugou nuevamente había creado más distancia por su imprudente carácter. —

— Yo no te hice nada, la perra de Láquesis tiene la culpa de esto. Si quieres culpar a alguien, es a ella.

— ¿La Moira? — Sus palabras quedaron al aire en cuanto él se dirigió hacia la salida. Mirándola de soslayo. —

— Es tu decisión si quieres creer que no te traje hasta acá por algo tan innecesario como hacerte daño, te explicaré todo en su momento, por ahora no salgas de la cueva.

— ¡Espera! — Se detuvo de golpe ante su llamada, esperando sus palabras. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Bakugou Katsuki.

Tsuyu no supo si fue el golpe de viento que generó las poderosas alas doradas que emergieron de su cuerpo o la sorpresa de su nombre lo que hizo que cayese de rodillas hacia el suelo, con una angustia en su pecho que crecía en cada recuerdo que tenía desde pequeña sobre ese nombre mitológico. Las historias, los documentos históricos desde hace cientos de años, las leyendas y los poemas en mención a esa bestia indescriptible de fuerza incomparable. Todo era cierto.

 _Bakugou Katsuki, el rey de los dragones, si existía._

* * *

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado la actualización y agradezco profundamente su apoyo sobre esta historia._

 _Por el asunto de mi universidad y practica profesional tendré que actualizar Hunter de manera bimensual. Por lo que el siguiente acto será en Mayo. Hasta entonces, nos vemos._


	4. Confesión

**IV**

* * *

Hacía lo posible por evitar las llamaradas infernales que emergían desde sus puños con ímpetu y rabia desmedida, como si el fuego asimilara el desborde de sus propias emociones peligrosas que dañaba hacia todos los ángulos posibles de aquella cueva negruzca que no mucho le afectaba. Aquellas llamas, amenazadoras y calientes, se estaban descontrolado a cada segundo, tan mortales para ella y su frágil naturaleza humana que su corazón corría desbocado hasta su garganta ante la idea que le llegase a alcanzar por no ser lo suficientemente rápida. Estaba angustiada, por ella, por él mismo. No sabía cómo apaciguar su salvaje corazón, sus ojos se veían peligrosos, bestiales y especialmente vengativos. ¿Cómo podría hacerle frente al hijo de la ira con tan solo sus manos y su lengua descarada, que gracias a ella había caído víctima de ese terrible infierno?

Tsuyu por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quizás desde su más tierna infancia, sentía verdadero terror en lo profundo de su corazón, en que le hiciese daño, en que la matase al rojo vivo con ese fuego tan dañino.

Ya luego de unos minutos, esquivaba a duras penas los objetos que lanzaba por la furia a causa de su agotamiento físico, su respiración agitada junto con la sudoración que enfriaba su piel eran la prueba de ello, en más de una ocasión las brasas casi llegaron hacia su diminuto cuerpo por encontrarse a fuego cruzado. Ella a pesar de toda la situación que se había generado y los gritos incesantes de parte de Bakugou que retumbaban por el espacio, sabía que no era su real objetivo, él nunca se dirigía hacia ella directamente para atacar con sus puños cerrados, incluso si aparentaba no estar razonando por su conducta animal y villanesca. Si ella se daba el extenuante trabajo de pensar en esos momentos, solo parecía ser la rabieta de un ente superior que no comprendía su efímera naturaleza de mortal, que con tan solo un pequeño toque de ese fuego descontrolado podría acabar con su vida en pocos segundos, era además, un estado colérico por no gustarle las negativas absolutas. Sin embargo ella, aunque quisiese, no tenía la capacidad de comprender nada en ese momento. Lo único que deseaba era alcanzar la salida de esa cueva desgraciada y huir de ese lugar, volver a su antiguo hogar con sus seres queridos, le importaba una mierda si parte de su destino era vivir junto a él. Estaba aterrada, por ella, por él y su poder abrumador que podría despedazarla con tan solo un desliz insignificante.

Por esa conducta desdeñosa que atacaba con intolerancia, por ese gesto petulante que le hacía sentir como algo de su propiedad sin siquiera darse el trabajo de conocerla correctamente.

Si de eso se trataba ser la pareja de Bakugou Katsuki, entonces prefería morir por su mano antes de convertirse en su juguete personal. Con ese pensamiento, detuvo por completo sus movimientos y sus piernas lacerantes a causa del calor, junto con su intento de salir ilesa en ese ataque peligroso, sus ganas de vivir ya no eran suficientes, se habían agotado junto con el aire de sus pulmones.

Porque incluso si escapaba, Bakugou no la dejaría llegar con vida hacia su hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jamás pensó, en toda su larga vida de dragón imperial, que llegaría a escabullirse en una aldea miserable en búsqueda de algo que hiciese feliz a su aparente pareja definitiva, como un roedor o un animal inferior que solía usar para alimentar a sus crías. Para él, las entradas hacia aldeas humanas necesitaban ser llamativas y despiadadas, exponiendo su magnificencia como descendiente del Dios de la ira y la guerra y de paso, hacerles entender que los hombres de tierra no eran nada en comparación con él, que su destino era ser el guardián de tesoros inigualables y poseedores de incomparable inteligencia, los reyes de su raza, y él quien los dominaba.

Pero no podía evitarlo si no quería que todo lo que estuvo esperando por cientos de años se fuese a la mierda por su inalterable mal carácter, que incluso su madre no consiguió aplacar antes de ser embarcada por el rio Aqueronte. Había veces que incluso podía asegurar que la escuchaba en sus malditos sueños profundos.

 _Temo por la hembra que hile su destino con el tuyo, Katsuki. Tendrá que ser dotada de gran paciencia y templanza para soportar toda tu mierda._

Ya con una gran cantidad de años sobre su cuerpo, tenía que aceptar que era verdad lo que su madre expresaba con pesar. Por la misma razón, intentaba ser amable con esa curiosa chica con rostro de rana, incluso si eso fuese en contra de su naturaleza destructiva.

Bakugou era el mayor de una de las tantas camadas que las ninfas del Dios de la guerra habían engendrado para un posible combate a través del tiempo que jamás sucedió. Por lo que el ansia de sangre y disputas corría en sus venas como código genético, junto con la desdeñosa mala actitud para todo lo que no fuese una digna batalla. Si sus conocidos supiesen lo que estaba haciendo, incluso sus cercanos como Kirishima o Kaminari, seguramente se llevaría una burla digna de un siglo o más, siendo ellos estaba más que seguro que harían lo posible por que sus nietos jamás lo olvidasen. Él no era conocido por su sigilo o cuidado, mucho menos hacia los humanos que muchas veces había quemado por gusto o aburrimiento. Pero tenía que tener cuidado con todo movimiento que ejerciera en contra de lo cotidiano de su pareja, o las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas… Para él.

Encontró la casa de Asui en menos tiempo de lo que él pensaba, si bien aún no conocía por completo su ubicación, su aroma estaba impregnado por todas las paredes y ladrillos de la misma, tanto que podía sentirlo desde una considerable distancia, posiblemente a causa que su mujer no salía mucho por la aldea. Eso le generó una sonrisa satisfecha que asustó a más de una persona, notando que había expuesto sus colmillos más de lo permitido. Si ella era del tipo hogareña definitivamente las cosas se podían equilibrar con bastante facilidad en torno a sus vidas, de momento. Uno de sus mayores miedos durante su etapa de juventud había sido tener que soportar a alguien como la pareja de su querido hermano, parlanchina e innecesariamente sociable con cualquier criatura, demasiado diferente a él y su deseo de intimidad. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar en esta vida.

Se detuvo un par de pasos antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, siendo observado por una que otra persona curiosa ante su conducta de elevar la nariz hacia el cielo, como si estuviese buscando comida, o un olor demasiado conocido que le hacía dudar levemente. Lo dejó pasar cuando se vio a si mismo llamando la atención innecesariamente de la gente que pasaba por los alrededores, y con una mueca de desagradado ingresó al recinto sin ninguna palabra de por medio.

Definitivamente no gustaba de los humanos, eran demasiado entrometidos.

Ya tendría tiempo de definir lo que había sido exactamente ese aroma en el ambiente, solo necesitaba encontrar algo que fuese de mucho peso emocional para la chica para poder tranquilizarla y acostumbrarla a su propio nido, al menos durante un tiempo hasta que ella decidiese si deseaba algo distinto. Porque definitivamente no permitiría que volviese a pisar esa tierra indigna para su propia legión, demasiado peligrosa para su existencia, ahora más que nunca cuando llevaba parte de su alma en su interior. Mientras caminaba por su hogar por mera curiosidad, se percató de una fotografía que parecía llevar mucho tiempo de ser tomada, con una Asui un tanto más pequeña que en ese momento se rodeada de sonrisas honestas, desde hace cinco a seis años tal vez, con un rostro redondeado y enrojecido por la inocencia de la juventud, y un con un chico a su lado, abrazándola de costado.

Uno tal vez, demasiado cerca.

Rompió la foto con sus puños en un instante antes de darse cuenta, sin medir las consecuencias de lo que podría repercutir. El vidrio se había trizado, dejándolo caer hacia el suelo sin nada de sangre en los fragmentos, sus manos necesitaban de algo más denso para herirle, incluso con un diminuto corte en su forma humana. Tiró de lo que quedaba del cuadro hacia el suelo junto a la foto que sufrió pequeñas quemaduras en los bordes a causa de su molestia. Desentendiéndose del tema por completo. Hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza.

Yéndose a un baúl de su habitación donde podría encontrar lo que necesitaba, descubrió inmediatamente lo que podría ayudar a calmar los nervios alterados de su pequeña doncella, junto con su total aprobación. Era la mierda más agradable a la vista que podría haber encontrado. Por lo que sin esperar mucho más, se dirigió hacia su hogar con la esperanza de que su temperamento se mantuviese estable y su vinculación se fortaleciera, lo suficiente tal vez, para probar nuevamente aquel cuerpo de ensueño.

La idea en si hubiese funcionado si no hubiese encontrado constantes negativas de su parte. Al momento de llegar la noche ya había caído sobre su montaña, por lo que no dudó en ofrecerle comida cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra de su hogar. No deseaba comer, no deseaba ayuda de ningún tipo aun si estuviese temblando de frio, solo quería volver a su hogar, en esa aldea mediocre de escueta seguridad. Bakugou respiró varias veces para hacerle entender, en pocas palabras que no podía hacer algo como eso, necesitaba quedarse con él, lejos de cualquier peligro o humano indolente. Mas ella no deseo escucharle por más que se lo repitiese. Deseaba su vida, sin dragones ni destinos caprichosos.

Bakugou no se había dado cuenta cuando comenzó a perder la paciencia sobre el tema y su actitud, tampoco cuando su estado colérico ya llegaba hacia límites peligrosos que todo había sido destruido en segundos. Un gemido de su parte, doloroso, le hizo reaccionar nuevamente y darse cuenta que como él, las cosas habían tomado un ritmo arriesgado.

La había lastimado sin siquiera darse cuenta, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ante el hecho. Se acercó con paso decidido, hasta que ella se encorvó en su propia posición, tan frágil que su pecho se comprimió de inseguridad. ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho?

— Yo…

— No entiendo por qué debo estar obligada a quedarme. — Gimió con el rostro oculto en unas grandes manos femeninas, la culpa caló en lo profundo de su ser. La había asustado demasiado. — No pedí esta marca en mi mano, no desee en ningún momento ser secuestrada de mi propio hogar. Solo quiero que todo sea como antes… ¡Quiero ver a mis amigos! — Sus grandes ojos, que en ese momento lo observaban como un enemigo, se expusieron lastimados, inundados en una desesperación que el había causado. —

— Lo siento… — Dijo al fin, bajando el rostro con pesar. —

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

— Estamos vinculados. — Había dicho, lo que llamó la atención de la chica quien tenía al frente. Se acercó con sigilo, con pausa hacia su lugar. — Si te matan, muero yo también. Es por eso que te traje aquí. — Se sentó a su lado, completamente desganado, tampoco era muy sencillo para él. — Yo no quiero morir, rana. — Tsuyu no dijo nada sobre ese apodo que tanto conocía en su época más joven. Suspiró pesadamente y su mirada se dirigió hacia sus pies, algo quemados a causa del fuego. —

— ¿Es por qué dormimos juntos?

— Sí.

— ¿No puedes revertirlo? — Lo miró, con más tranquilidad en su rostro que hace unos minutos. — ¿No eres como un dios? — Bakugou la observó divertido, haciendo que su corazón diese un vuelco por aquella sonrisa perfecta y sarcástica. —

— Mis capacidades son limitadas por el poder del mismo destino, nuestra pareja es elegida en el momento en que nací. No puedo revertir esto.

— Ya veo… — Susurró con pesar, viéndose su propia mano, soltando un sonoro bufido. Parte de la histeria que poco a poco comenzaba a inundar sus pensamientos. — Tengo mucho miedo. Siempre pensé que eras parte de la mitología de mi gente con todas las historias que contaban. Ahora estás aquí, a mi lado esperando que te acepte porque fue decidido antes de que yo naciera. — Rio levemente. —

— ¿Qué es tan chistoso?

— Todo es demasiado surrealista que no puedo aceptarlo, gero.

— Lo terminarás haciendo tarde o temprano. — Tsuyu lo miró con los ojos abiertos luego de eso. El rostro de Bakugou era serio, no estaba bromeando en absoluto con sus palabras. Algo dentro de ella se movió con alarma, sus ojos rojos quemaban el interior de su alma. Ya no se veían llenos de ira como hace minutos atrás, sino más bien profesaban una intensa necesidad de posesión, lo que le hizo generar un leve escalofrío sobre su espalda. ¿Era por ella? — Ya pasé demasiado tiempo de mi vida solo, mis viejos están muertos y mis hermanos son unos imbéciles. No me importa lo que decidas al final de todo esto, pero haré lo posible porque no consigas vivir lejos de mí, Asui.

— Midoriya. — Fue lo único que pudo responder luego de aquella muestra de psicopatía. Bakugou la observó confundido. — Mi apellido es Midoriya.

* * *

 _Espero hayan disfrutado de la actualización, la siguiente es en Julio. Hasta entonces, muchas gracias por sus comentarios._


	5. Decisión

**V**

* * *

En el momento que ingresó a la aldea y las miradas de preocupación de conocidos se posaron sobre él, supo que el presentimiento que había estado sintiendo en el pecho desde hace varias semanas atrás, había sido acertado.

Algo había ocurrido.

Llegar hacia su hogar nunca había sido tan largo y angustiante en todos los años que llevaba viajando, varias personas lo llamaron en un intento de hacerle saber sobre lo ocurrido, pero él solo deseaba llegar hacia la puerta de su hogar lo más rápido posible, estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de que sus amigos estuviesen relacionados, pero había alguien más que le intranquilizaba al punto de que era difícil respirar ante la posibilidad, si algo le hubiese sucedido...

Cuando abrió la puerta, el característico olor a azufre y carbón azul inundó sus pulmones tan violentamente que necesitó dar par de pasos hacia atrás, saliendo de su hogar. Allí, mientras respiraba profundamente, Uraraka se acercó llamándolo con ansia, junto con un preocupado Iida que le observaba con penumbra.

No, estaba seguro de que eso era lastima.

— ¡Izuku! ¡Menos mal has regresado! — La chica en un ataque de tristeza, se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Midoriya se percató que su cuerpo temblaba, su voz apenas y podía ser escuchada. — Tsuyu-chan… ¡Tsuyu-chan ha estado desaparecida desde hace una semana!

— ¡Uraraka-kun!

Iida, preocupado de que la noticia lo golpease con fuerza, increpó a su amiga por ser poco asertiva en ese momento. Sin embargo, Midoriya no cambió su semblante cuando Uraraka dijo aquellas palabras, parecía tranquilo, intentando reconfortar de alguna manera el dolor de la chica.

Alejándola luego de unos segundos en que ya parecía que sus lágrimas menguaban levemente, se reincorporó para ingresar nuevamente a su antiguo hogar, observando con suspicacia cada lugar que lo decoraba, cada espacio que recordaba, tapándose la boca para no inhalar ese asqueroso hedor a arrogancia. Todo parecía estar en orden a simple vista, lo que le preocupaba fuertemente, mucho más que la información que Uraraka le estaba entregando en ese momento mientras lo seguía de cerca.

— Parecía triste cuando pasaron tres semanas desde la ultima vez que te vimos. Pero ninguno estaba muy convenido de que hubiese escapado, como sugirió Hagakure-chan. Tsuyu-chan no es así…

Tocó la tela que cubría las ventanas de la sala de estar, encontrándose con la casualidad de que estaban parcialmente endurecidas, como si hubiesen estado expuestas a un cuerpo de gran calor. Rápidamente, se dirigió a la cocina, siendo seguido por sus amigos, ellos no parecían muy conscientes del olor del ambiente, por lo que supuso que podría ser extremadamente sutil hasta al punto de no ser percibido, a no ser de tener práctica para identificar su real origen. Si ese fuera el caso, eso significaba que quien ingresase a su hogar no había estado mas que un par de minutos a lo mucho. Lo que había sucedido fue inmediatamente rápido.

Estaba buscando algo especifico. Algo que sabía que se encontraba en esta aldea.

Su mayor temor comenzaba a volverse realidad, las palabras que su madre una vez había dicho en vida calaron hasta en lo profundo de su mente. Se culpaba internamente por haber sido tan confiado. Tan entregado a la suerte de que ella estaría protegida de cualquier peligro con solo estar en este lugar.

— Incluso las autoridades del rey se estuvieron encargando de los alrededores, en las aldeas aliadas e incluso en el bosque de las bestias. Pero hasta el momento no han encontrado nada. Salvo… — Iida y Uraraka se observaron preocupados. Midoriya poso sus ojos sobre ellos, esperando. —

— ¿Recuerdas el vestido de cuero que le regalaste hace tres años para su cumpleaños, Izuku-kun? Estaba destrozado rio arriba. Lo usó para año nuevo, yo se lo había visto puesto esa noche, pero… — Lagrimas nuevamente comenzaron a inundar los ojos de Uraraka, Iida acarició el contorno de su hombro para apaciguar su preocupación. —

— L-La posibilidad de que haya ido hacia allá antes de desaparecer por sus propias decisiones es muy probable, Tsuyu-chan es así. Pero aún no hemos encontrado ningún cuerpo para especular que está muerta Uraraka-kun, desiste de pensar esa idea.

— S-Si…

Midoriya pasó a su lado para acariciar su cabello, sonriéndole levemente. Mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación, por el pasillo se percató de una fotografía destrozada en el suelo. Rápidamente la tomó entre sus manos.

Era la foto que habían tomado en la inauguración de la empresa de Uraraka. El marco se encontraba totalmente inutilizable, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que alrededor de sus esquinas estaba parcialmente quemada. La sacó de los escombros para tenerla entre sus manos, el dulce rostro de Tsuyu se sentía tan lejano en ese momento, que su corazón golpeo preocupado al pensar en no volver a verla jamás.

Guardándosela en uno de sus bolsillos, volvió nuevamente a la sala de estar. Uraraka e Iida se habían sentado en el sofá, mientras Todoroki y Ashido, quienes aparentemente habían ingresado hace unos pocos minutos, lo observaron sorprendidos.

— ¡Izuku! ¿Ya lo sabes todo? — Cuestionó Todoroki acercándose a él. Midoriya asintió, con una mirada mezclada entre preocupación y determinación inquebrantable. — Siento mucho lo sucedido, hemos estado haciendo todo lo posible, pero no hemos tenido resultados. Lo peor es que mi padre ha dicho que es posible que la investigación concluya mañana si…

— Hazlo.

— ¿Izuku-kun? — La chica lo observó confundida. — ¡Si los policías no la buscan ella podría-

— Tsuyu-chan fue secuestrada por un dragón. No hay forma que tus guardias la encuentren.

— Un… — Uraraka se llevó una mano hacia su boca, las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes rápidamente en su estómago. Un dragón. Una bestia cuyo unido destino que existía al encontrarse con uno era la muerte dolorosa e inminente. —

— ¡Una bestia! ¿¡Cómo es posible!?

— Cálmate, Iida, no sacamos nada con perder la cabeza.

— ¡Todoroki tiene razón! — Enfatizó Ashido. — Además, puede no haber sido un dragón, ¿no?

— Izuku, ¿estás seguro? — Él asintió. Observándolos a todos fijamente, habló con el mas grande odio que hubiese profesado jamás. —

— Mi trabajo es matar a esos animales para tu reino, Todoroki. Puedo reconocer cuando han pasado por algún lugar. Este dragón se llevó a Tsuyu-chan, no para comérsela, sino para tenerla. Por lo que juro por mi madre, que le cortaré su maldito cuello con tal de recuperarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bakugou despertó tras escuchar como la nerviosa voz de su compañera era acompañada por los gruñidos y gimoteos de sus crías. Incorporándose de las pieles que cuidaban el calor de su cuerpo durante las mañanas, se levantó expectante a lo que encontraría a los pies de la cueva, mientras pensaba como le hacía para huir de él sin que se diese cuenta, siendo que, si bien no la abrazaba durante las noches, la mantenía lo suficientemente cerca de su cuerpo para percatarse de todos sus movimientos. Una cosa era que no le aceptase como su pareja, y otra muy distinta que no la protegiese de cualquier peligro.

Mas que mal era una frágil y débil humana.

Con la mitad de su alma en su interior.

Sin embargo, lo que observó al salir de la cueva lo dejó perplejo. Ella les estaba dando de comer a sus crías, uno por uno, mientras hacia lo posible con tal de que sus manos no fuesen devoradas por las mandíbulas de sus cachorros, que aún no comprendían donde terminaba la comida y empezaba la mano que los alimentaba.

Jamás en toda su larga vida, se había esperado que una humana se acercase a dragones en crecimiento de manera tan segura, al menos, no una con suficiente inteligencia de preservación. Pero ella, sin escamas para protegerse de sus dientes, ni fuerza para separarlos en cuanto se lanzaban encima de ella, hacia aquella labor con soltura y gracia, disfrutando de su labor. Como si hubiese estado acostumbrada a tratar con tales criaturas.

O ser parte de ellas.

— ¡Ohh! — Tan rápido cuando su mirada se encontró con él, aquella sonrisa se desvaneció con el aire, dejando un rostro neutro. — Se despertaron antes que tú. Supuse que comenzarían a escalar alrededor de la montaña si no les alimentaba, gero.

— Y eso que pensaba que no te agradaban…

Respondió en un vano intento de agradecerle mientras se acercaba a su lado, tenso ante su mirada. Aun se encontraba reticente a mantenerse a una distancia cercana de ella a no ser realmente necesario, por lo sucedido hace varios días atrás. Pero su comentario pareció caerle en gracia cuando al escucharlo, le sonrió con dulzura. Bakugou se relajó ante su acción. Era la primera vez que intentaba acercarse a ella sin ninguna intención de por medio más que ayudarla a llevar la comida de sus crías.

— Nunca me han desagradado, pero les tengo mucho respeto. — Lanzó el ultimo pedazo de carne hacia el mas pequeño, haciendo que cayese de espaldas con tal de alcanzarlo. — Verte a ti haciéndolo todos los días me dio una idea de cómo hacerlo por mi cuenta…

No respondió. Simplemente se quedó a su lado observando como los dragones a su alrededor se acomodaban en función de las manos de ella. Tenía el control absoluto de su atención y movimientos. Algo que le hizo pensar que aquel aprendizaje no solo era suficiente con observar, sino que la energía que desprendía la chica influía en gran medida a que los dragones se mantuviesen en calma.

Incluso más cuando las alimentaba él.

— Bakugou-chan.

— Eh. — Respondió con su particular voz irritada al ser sacado de su propio trance. Ella ladeó su rostro en un gesto que le hacía ver más joven de lo que era. —

— Es la primera vez que te veo tan de cerca, pareces incluso decente. — Bufó ante su comentario, desviando la mirada hacia el alba para evitar alguna discusión. — Ya se ha acabado la carne, ¿irás a cazar? — Observó hacia el interior de la cueva. Ya no quedaba nada del ciervo que había traído hace varios días atrás. — ¿Me llevas?

— ¿Por qué debería? — Cuestionó mientras entraba y se colocaba una capa para proteger su pecho del frio, tenía que apresurarse o se le haría tarde para la comida del mediodía. Ella, sin embargo, le siguió en todo el recorrido que hacia buscando objetos para bajar de la montaña. —

— Pues si no me dejas ir hacia mi hogar, lo ultimo que podrías hacer es dejar que baje de vez en cuando.

— ¿Desde cuando tu protección es conversable? — Respondió irritado cuando ella no le permitió tomar la daga que ocupaba para cazar animales pequeños. — ¡Suelta!

— Bakugou-chan, estoy realmente cansada de todo esto.

Su voz, si bien no dejaba de percibirse tranquila, sintió que parte de ella se estaba obligando para no levantarla e iniciar una nueva discusión. Bufó frustrado cuando su mano tocó uno de sus brazos, como muestra de tregua. Él tampoco estaba muy a gusto de tener una relación de meros extraños que no hablaban más allá de un par de palabras al día.

Su rutina se había conformado con ella merodeando en los alrededores de la montaña mientras él cuidaba de sus cachorros en un sector apartado, parecía haberles temido en el inicio, aunque poco a poco aquella distancia se había desvanecido hasta ese día. Cuando caía la noche, por su condición de humana no podía más que aceptar el calor de su cuerpo para protegerse del gélido frio, no se dirigían la palabra en ningún momento. Bakugou no la obligaba, y ella parecía no ceder ante su realidad. Incluso si él le traía todo lo que ella pudiese comer, no le daba más que un simple gracias. Incluyendo el vestido de flores que le había traído como obsequio de su pasado.

No le gustaba aceptarlo, pero tenía razón. Era una situación de mierda.

— Mi madre decía que las personas se acercan más a los otros cuando comparten al menos un recuerdo juntos. Creo que sería una buena idea si me llevas a cazar.

— Que yo recuerde ya teníamos uno juntos. — Sugirió autoritario, ella por su parte solo bajó la mirada al suelo, nerviosa ante sus palabras. —

— Recuerdos decentes, gero.

— ¿Ahora estás preocupada de la decencia, rana?

Susurró en la cercanía de su rostro, ella dio un paso atrás para mantenerse a una distancia prudente. Conocía ese temblor, y el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo ante la excitación de un buen recuerdo. Jamás habían hecho alusión a su tiempo juntos en año nuevo, había llegado incluso a pensar que ella lo había olvidado. Por lo que un extraño ambiente se conformo alrededor de la cueva.

Si acercaba su mano hacia su rostro… ¿Le respondería como aquella vez?

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para eso cuando apreció que el sol ya se levantaba con autoridad, comenzaba a hacerse tarde. Se alejó de ella para arreglar las armas que podrían de serle útiles aquel día. Empero, la chica seguía a su lado, esperando una afirmativa ante su pregunta.

— Vas a estorbar. — Dijo tajante, para dar por finalizada la conversación. —

— Ni siquiera me has llevado para demostrarlo, gero. — Se defendió. Mas la situación no le parecía muy idealista. Ella era una mujer astuta… — Bakugou-chan no confía en mí. Está haciendo una cara rara.

— Vas a escapar.

— ¿No sería la idea más lógica? — Sonrió ladeando su rostro, al menos era honesta. — La verdad, es que si quiero cazar. Contigo. — Bakugou casi pudo creer que lo que había dicho era su real intención. Casi. Tomó su mano derecha para besar el dorso de la misma, ella lo observó atenta y algo nerviosa por un gesto tan extraño viniendo de él. Era un signo de plena confianza. Quería creer en ella, necesitaba creer en ella si deseaba que todo mejorase. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Te llevaré a cazar, si fue determinado que serás mi mujer, lo que menos debería hacer es aceptar tus estúpidos caprichos.

— ¡Gero!

Respondió feliz ante sus palabras, algo de él se removió en vergüenza al verla tan entusiasmada, su sonrisa no era algo que veía con recurrencia, como hace unos minutos atrás cuando jugaba con sus cachorros.

Se dirigieron a los pies de la cueva, al extremo de su distancia. Estaba tranquila incluso siendo una altura considerable, lo que valoraba bastante en una mujer. Chispeando los dedos, volvió a llamar su atención, apuntando a su cuello.

— Deja de perder el tiempo y agárrate.

— ¿Gero?

Tan rápido como ella se aferró desde su espalda. Permitió que su cuerpo tomase la forma correspondiente a su otra entidad. Sus músculos comenzaron a descomprimirse, su cuerpo tomaba una forma diferente, alargándose a gusto mientras sus escamas se liberaban. Y sus alas, largas y doradas que brillaban con el resplandor del sol, aparecían desde su espalda majestuosamente. Había oído a la chica aullar en algún momento, pero pareció que su impacto se había desvanecido tan rápido como vino.

Era esperable, después de que bajó a su aldea no había vuelto a usar aquella forma, pero sería más cómodo para descender junto con ella.

— No te sueltes de mi cuello, ¿entendiste, rana? — Insertó sus pensamientos sobre su mente, alterándola por un momento. —

— Me llamo Midoriya.

— Me niego a decirte de esa maldita manera. — Afirmó con asco. Algo de ese nombre le hacía sentir furioso, como si hubiese manchase la pureza de su nombre. Por lo que la chica suspiró resignada. — Si se te ocurre, por un mísero momento huir de mí, lo sabré, y te juro que te mataré.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuyu estaba maravillada ante el espectáculo que observaba bajo sus pies. La montaña donde Bakugou habitaba se encontraba en zonas de difícil ingreso a causa de su fauna y rocosos imposibles, por lo que todo a su alrededor de encontraba libre de intervención humana. Casi, una belleza sobrenatural si pudiese compararlo con cualquier cosa, pero dado su poco conocimiento sobre el mundo exterior, no podría dar con ese veredicto, a excepción de Bakugou, del cual si podía dar fe sobre su belleza única. Si bien durante los primeros segundos le había aterrado la amenaza de su parte, no podía negar que su color, su forma y textura la habían embelesado desde el primer segundo.

Estaba encima de un dragón. Estaba encima de Bakugou Katsuki.

Algo en sus entrañas se removieron ante la propia idea, como una emoción vertiginosa que la hacía sentir poderosa. Volar sobre un dragón era un hecho que jamás había pensado hacer en su vida entera, una vida que extrañaba terriblemente mientras más pasaba el tiempo. Pero en ese momento, no podía negar que la excitación ante una nueva experiencia era real, y lo disfrutaba enormemente.

Comenzaron a descender poco a poco mientras llegaban a un valle en el cual su fauna parecía ser variada. Bajó con el mayor cuidado que pudiese tener desde una bestia tan grande como él en ese momento. Al tocar el suelo, Bakugou recuperó su forma humana.

Le agradeció a los cielos que tuviese el suficiente pudor para llevar ropa en el bolso que organizó antes de la salida. Verlo totalmente desnudo nuevamente le había traído recuerdos que en ese momento esperaba que se mantuviesen en lo profundo de su inconciencia. Tendría problemas para conciliar el sueño esa noche, mas cuando él le observaba con claras intenciones de provocarla. Cuando ingresaron al bosque, dejó los juegos de lado. De momento.

Tsuyu estaba impresionada que Bakugou se mantuviese con una templanza implacable al momento de asechar una presa, fuese esta grande o pequeña. Conseguía agarrarla con una habilidad propia de un cazador experimentado. Si consideraba que no era lo suficientemente aceptable, lo dejaba ir sin más.

Pero como profesor era un real asco.

Le había estado enseñando como cazar una liebre por 10 minutos. Terminó frustrado en 5. Así que ella hizo su propio camino conociendo los alrededores y de paso también dejar a Bakugou hacer su trabajo como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Un par de pasos después de que ya no lo escuchaba, comenzó a caminar con mucha más prisa.

Luego de unos segundos, no se había percatado que había comenzado a correr. Con una velocidad angustiante, con la imperiosa necesidad de huir.

Huir y ver los rostros de sus amigos.

Conseguir llegar hacia un lugar, el que sea. Lo único que necesitaba era alertar a la guardia real de la familia Todoroki, que se encontraba en todas las aldeas de la zona.

Solo con ello, podría volver a su antigua vida. Ver a todos quienes extrañaba hasta el punto de ser doloroso.

— ¡Rana, donde mierda te has metido!

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos cuando escuchó a Bakugou buscarla con furia. Creía en sus amenazas. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás si su objetivo principal había sido, desde el principio, volver a la aldea en la que había crecido.

O en el intento morir luchando. Necesitaba salir de la densidad del bosque. Solo un poco más y podría huir de su búsqueda, solo un poco más...

Hasta que un claro, lleno de flores que jamás había visto en su vida se mostró ante sus ojos. Su respiración agitada, poco a poco comenzaba a regularse, sus piernas estaban cansadas, su pecho hirviendo, su cabello era un desastre completo. Y estaba segura que se había herido el brazo derecho con una rama, lo sentía húmedo a través de su piel. Sin embargo, nada de eso importó en ese momento.

Ella estaba… Confundida.

En la ultima semana, si bien no había tenido una buena relación con aquel sujeto, estaba intrigada sobre la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos en todo momento. Extrañaba terriblemente la comodidad de un baño o una cocina adecuada, pero bañarse en la intemperie junto a un agua cristalina había sido una experiencia única, y la comida que preparaba nunca le había sabido tan dulce y deliciosa. Los dragones, aun con algo de respeto sobre ellos, se le hacían de lo más curiosos y adorables, teniendo grandes deseos de seguir conociendo sobre ellos. Estaba encariñándose con toda la belleza que aquel mundo se le presentaba. Y en ese momento, observando aquel valle de flores tan impares y de exquisito olor, le hizo golpear fuertemente un recuerdo que había olvidado por completo.

Izuku contando sus hazañas y logros, relatando paisajes, con un rostro que se iluminaba como nunca lo había hecho con otro tema en su vida. Y ella, escuchando, manteniéndose en una aldea que poco a poco le estaba apagando emocionalmente, todos los días era lo mismo, y eso la entristecía dolorosamente. La emergencia del momento le hizo olvidar, que ella desde hace mucho deseaba hacer algo único con su vida igualmente. Deseaba conocer aspectos de su vida por su propia cuenta.

Deseaba ser parte de algo en lo cual se sintiese completa, no la complementación de un otro.

Extrañaba a sus amigos, pero ya no la hacia moverse con tanta fuerza como antes luego de que todos esos pensamientos emergiesen con fuerza.

No le agradaba Bakugou, pero, tampoco podía decir que su relación inició negativamente. Él tenía razón, ellos tenían un recuerdo único e inigualable. Todo lo que le había dicho le hacía sentir importante… Entonces… ¿Por qué no se permitía serlo?

Él había llegado en un momento crucial en su vida. Y gracias a ello, podía apreciar la belleza de todo lo que se le presentaba con total libertad. Incluso ahora, que lo sentía cerca y aun así no intentaba matarla como había jurado.

De verdad… ¿Necesitaba volver ahora a su hogar?

— Te lo dije claramente, rana. — Limpió sus lagrimas con cuidado mientras escuchaba sus pasos decididos llegar hacia ella. — Trataste de huir de mi…

— Si. — Respondió sin más, levantándose del suelo. Bakugou quedó perplejo unos segundos. Su mirada se había tornado mucho más suave que antes, leves lagrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente. — Bakugou-chan… ¿Es demasiado malo, si te acepto?

— Si. — Ella rio ante la seriedad de su respuesta. — Tratas de huir y ahora quieres aceptarme. ¿Acaso te volviste loca, rana de mierda? ¡¿Quieres volverme loco a mí?! ¿¡Ah!?

— Lo siento, gero. — Se acercó con sutileza. El cuerpo del hombre se mostraba furioso por su descaro. Aun así, no la apartó cuando tomó su mano. Besó el contorno de su marca, con una clara muestra de honestidad. — Lo siento…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Inquirió con seriedad, Tsuyu por su parte, volvió su mirada hacia el prado, su corazón dolía, sus labios temblaban ante lo que diría. De alguna manera, era una victoria para ese hombre. —

— Llévame a casa, Bakugou-chan.


	6. Perspectivas

**VI**

* * *

Se sumergió con pausa en la superficie de la pequeña laguna que yacía en los costados de la cueva de Bakugou, tratando de resistir el inevitable ardor que le ocasionaba el agua ante las heridas abiertas que sufría desde su espalda hasta sus muslos interiores. Estaba lacerada, incluso parcialmente quemada en algunas partes de su piel que su cabello negro, suelto para la ocasión, no permitía el paso a ojos ajenos de su baño curativo.

Al conseguir encontrar la posición ideal para dejar descansar su cuerpo lastimado bajo la superficie del agua, suspiró con fuerza, haciendo que el aire se llevase todas las dudas y temores que incluso en ese momento, calaban fuertemente en su mente si elegir ese modo de vida, fue realmente la mejor opción. Comenzó a rememorar, lentamente, las causas de cada pequeña herida que sufría su cuerpo, con sus manos como un guía íntimo, testigos y actores de lo que había sucedido con ese hombre la noche anterior.

Sus labios y su rostro hinchados por la búsqueda de los ajenos durante varias horas, tan cálidos y demandantes que seguramente tomaría horas en recomponerse de la agresividad de sus besos. Anhelaba devorarla, llegar hasta lo mas profundo de sus gemidos y suspiros que le arrebataba con posesión.

Sus hombros golpeados por la fuerza de sus movimientos al moverla en distintas posiciones a su propio antojo, sin permitirle descanso alguno. Dejándole solo el recuerdo de heridas internas que mutaban en múltiples colores. Demoraría días en desaparecer.

Su cuello enrojecido por sus colmillos, fríos e intimidantes, que tomaban con obsesión cada porción de su delicada piel. Marcas de una bestia hambrienta de su propia sangre que, durante toda la noche, dudó en hincarle los colmillos cada vez que se acercaba hacia el. Ella lo percibió.

Su espalda se encontraba rasguñada, roja, adolorida, y parcialmente quemada en pequeñas porciones donde las manos de aquel hombre tocaron sin querer. Descubrió el mal hábito de Bakugou de encenderse en mas de un solo sentido cuando la situación alcanzaba la cúspide de las sensaciones.

Manos de fuego, poderosas, que la llevaron al mas profundo infierno cada vez que le tocaba. Uno que anhelaba como nunca volver.

Un suspiro entrecortado salió de sus labios cuando sus dedos llegaron hacia el interior de sus piernas y presionaron con fuerza, el dulce recuerdo de tenerlo en sus entrañas aun se encontraba vivido en su interior. Dolía, mucho. Pero no podía sentirse más satisfecha en rememorar nuevamente, aquellas mismas sensaciones posterior a año nuevo.

Bakugou jamás sería un hombre delicado, cuidadoso con su cuerpo o siquiera un poco suave. Y eso era algo que ella agradecía profundamente. Era único e inigualable, algo que solo él podría entregarle.

Cerró sus ojos cuando su cuerpo se relajó en un estado de suma tranquilidad, el agua siempre le ayudaba a calmar todo tipo de dolencia, viniese de donde fuera. Como si fuese parte de su naturaleza innata estar conectada con ella y le tranquilizase como una madre, arrullándola para desaparecer el dolor con amor y contención. Escuchaba levemente los graznidos de los dragones, pidiendo comida y uno que otro algo de atención, más allá de ellos, no podía escuchar nada más, ni siquiera los cantos de pequeñas aves o la búsqueda de alimento de alguna liebre. La actitud territorial de Bakugou impedía fervientemente a que ningún ser vivo se acercase hacia su hogar si así él no lo quisiese. No había nada más que pudiese irrumpir la paz que sentía en aquel momento.

— ¡Te he estado esperando por tres semanas y te encuentro tomando un baño! ¡¿Dónde mierda has estado!?

La paz en el ambiente murió tan rápido cuando un hombre de cabello tan rojo como el fuego salió gritando entre la maleza, con ropas propias de un vagabundo y una mirada completa de hastió, Tsuyu se tensó asustada pensando de quien protegerse, y esa misma mirada cambió hacia una de completa confusión en cuanto la vio detenidamente. Inyectada de sangre en su interior, ese hombre tenía ojos similares a los de Bakugou, por lo que supuso, en los pocos segundos que consiguió reincorporarse antes de que él se acercase hacía ella, que no era realmente un humano.

— Quién eres…

Antes de que pudiese moverse, ella reaccionó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El pez cocinándose era el único sonido que alteraba el ambiente de su cueva en ese momento, mientras que sus manos trataban de alistar perfectamente el filo de su espalda que hace unas horas atrás había utilizado para asesinar un venado de gran tamaño. Siguió ejerciendo ausente la misma acción por varios minutos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que no había cocinado su presa en ese momento. Detuvo sus movimientos para lanzar los objetos hacia un lugar apartado de su hogar, y con una de sus manos presionó su frente con fuerza, tratando de recobrar el poco sentido que le quedaba.

¿En que planeta se encontraba?

Durante toda la mañana, su atención se disolvía como la miel entre sus manos, pensando en una tarea mientras se encargaba de otra de manera incorrecta, no caía en la cuenta cuando sucedía ni como llegaba hacia otro trabajo sin percatarse realmente de nada. Se sentía en el aire, como si su psiquis interna hubiese decidido tomar unas vacaciones y dejarlo solo con una cascara vacía. Incluso sus propias crías lo habían devuelto a la realidad en cuanto mordieron sus pantorrillas al encontrarse inmóvil durante mucho tiempo, pateándolos en el acto.

Cogerse a Tsuyu había sido uno de sus mayores intereses desde el momento en que la trajo hacia su hogar, incluso pensándolo en los días que no se hablaban mas de lo necesario. Siendo lo común en el momento del emparejamiento, solo existía la idea de concebir una nueva estirpe los primeros años, estaba en sus venas, inserto en su ADN que debía mantener su legado como uno de los pocos dragones imperiales que quedaban en el mundo, por lo que su cuerpo y su alma eran tentativas para él en todo momento. Pero al haber conseguido su cometido la noche anterior, entre risas honestas y juegos de verdades hirientes entre ambos, tenía la sensación que _algo_ lo había cambiado.

Nunca se había sentido así posterior a una cogida, ni siquiera con hembras de su propia especie que muchas veces intentaban asesinarlo posterior al acto, simplemente no era normal.

¿Sería ese el poder de la integración entre dos almas de la marca? Bakugou se culpabilizó internamente en ese momento de no haber atendido jamás a los destinos cuando voluntariamente explicaban aquel sistema sobre quien lo necesitaba. Estaba demasiado caliente por el ansia de batallas cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad, y demasiado destrozado para escuchar a las responsables de llevarse a sus padres hacia el otro mundo.

Simplemente no había sido un buen momento, y ahora lo estaba pagando. Se encontraba confundido, con ella, consigo mismo, con todo lo que implicaba. Ese había sido su castigo por cometer el pecado de _hubris_ contra diosas de carácter excesivamente voluble que no les agradaba no ser atendidas.

Jamás tendría el derecho de sentir el alma de su pareja, sus dolores o anhelos, incluso si la marca los regía por compromiso, serían entes unidos, pero jamás integrados.

Si bien eran aspectos minuciosos que no les dio importancia en su momento, ahora lo consideraba un acto de suma crueldad.

Sentía la falta de algo que era inexplicable, y que jamás podría conocer.

Pasaría el resto de su vida incompleto sin estarlo. Una sensación de frustración comenzó a crecer en el interior de sus entrañas.

El humo de la carne quemándose lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el pescado se había ahumado, y a ella no le gustaba comerlo ahumado, lo sentía de mal gusto. Lo retiró del fuego con pausa y lo lanzó hacia el vacío de la montaña para que alguna ave carroñera se lo llevase de su vista.

Necesitaba reconectarse, ya no era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas que ante el mínimo estimulo quedaba embobado por el cuerpo ajeno, ni atacaba ante la mínima incomprensión de lo que sucedía. Mucho menos en ese momento cuando aun necesitaba encontrarse con la guardia alta por sus crías y su mujer, muchos enemigos podrían atacarlos ante el menor descuido.

Y más importante aún, Tsuyu era humana, y tenia el mal habito de hablar sobre sus preocupaciones, cosa que, en su raza, si bien era ridículo, podría complementar aquella falta de información.

Realmente, tenía deseos que funcionase.

— ¡Ya te dije que no quiero hacerte daño!

Las palabras de un hombre adulto lo descolocaron tan rápido como su instinto de preservación atacó. Con las escamas a flor de piel alzó sus alas para llegar inmediatamente a la laguna en la cual su mujer se encontraba aseándose posterior a la noche que tuvieron juntos. Con las manos en llamas, se hizo camino entre la espesa maleza que impedía que su baño personal fuese encontrado por casualidad.

Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó solo pudo ser observador de como aquella pequeña humana de grandes ojos lo había amarrado con la soga que se había hecho días atrás, imposibilitando manos y pies, mientras con su rodilla impedía que se irguiese correctamente.

 _Mujer astuta_ , pensó. Jamás dejada un arma lejos de ella.

— Katsuki, quítame a la mujer de encima. ¡Por favor, me duele! — Tsuyu levantó la mirada esperando su respuesta mientras seguía ejerciendo presión a su espalda, a lo que Bakugou simplemente chasqueo la lengua desganado. —

— Mátalo, es un dragón.

— ¡Katsuki! — Tsuyu solo suspiró con pesadez luego de unos segundos, y se retiró de él con suavidad. —

— Yo no mato dragones.

Y sin más, se dirigió hacia el interior de la cueva con solo su cabello como protección del frio que rodeaba su cuerpo desnudo. Viendo a Kirishima en el suelo, con una hinchazón en el rostro y un nudo perfecto en los brazos que impedía por completo su escape. Bakugou se cuestionó seriamente el pudor de aquella mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Sabes? Pudiste ayudarme en cuanto me viste en el suelo.

— Te lo tienes merecido bastardo. — Respondió con molestia, observando como Tsuyu atendía la hinchazón en su rostro en señal de disculpa. — No me hace muy feliz sabiendo que conoces a mi mujer desnuda.

— Yo no soy tu mujer, gero.

— Vives acá, cogimos, y te doy comida. Eres mi puta mujer.

— Creo que estas confundiendo las cosas. — Afirmó con fuerza. — No vivo acá, me secuestraste. Que haya dormido contigo no significa que sea tu pareja, y soy yo quien cocina mi propia comida.

— A mi me parece que tiene sentido.

— ¡Tu cállate cabrón!

— ¿Kirishima-chan es amigo de Bakugou-chan? — Preguntó a su vez para cerrar el tema y no iniciar una nueva discusión. Los ojos de Bakugou se llenaron de fuego ante su interrupción, mas Kirishima solo se sintió algo incomodo, sintiendo la tensión entre ambos individuos. —

— Mas bien soy su hermano. Venimos de camadas distintas, pero estábamos uno al lado del otro. Prácticamente fuimos criados juntos.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Tsuyu sabes algo de los dragones? Pareces una humana que no ha tenido mucha experiencia con criaturas como nosotros. — Un fuerte carraspeo por parte de Bakugou levantó la mirada de ambos, ambos viéndolo dirigirse hacia la carne que se asaba a la espera de ser la cena. Dándoles la espalda. —

— Solo sé lo que todo el mundo sabe. Nunca me interesó saber de ellos la verdad, gero.

— ¡Hey, somos muy varoniles sabes!

— ¡Si ya no te duele la maldita cara puedes irte directamente a la mierda! ¡Maldición! — La respuesta de Bakugou solo ocasionó una leve risa compartida en ambos. Se sabía, como un secreto en silencio por ambos que a él no le gustaba sentirse desplazado. Por lo que Kirishima se levantó para retirarse. —

— ¿Ya te vas?

— Ya es algo tarde. ¡Pero no te preocupes, puedo volver en otro momento para convencerte de la masculinidad de nosotros, Tsuyu!

— Llámame Tsuyu-chan.

— ¡Que te llame Bakugou! — Kirishima suspiró divertido mientras veía nuevamente el ceño fruncido de aquella pequeña humana por las palabras de su hermano. Parecía que aun estaban a portas de llevarse de alguna forma. —

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, vine hasta acá para decirte que Denki ha estado desaparecido desde hace una semana atrás.

— Seguramente se perdió en las piernas de alguna hembra, otra vez…— No volteo para dirigirse hacia Kirishima, pero su tono de voz marcaba una fuerte comprensión de la situación. — Si no aparece en otra semana, iré a tu casa.

— Gracias. — Con una gran sonrisa, se despidió de la nueva chica con un beso hacia la marca de su palma. Y un tono de voz lejos del alcance de Bakugou. — Mi hermano es un hijo de puta con un carácter de mierda, todos sabemos eso. Pero por favor, trata de ser comprensiva. No es una mala persona.

— … Lo sé.

Verlo asentir y tomar posición para despegar sus alas no había sido de la misma manera como fue con Bakugou la primera vez. El cuerpo de Kirishima era aun mas escamoso y rígido, como si estuviese constituido por piedras en vez de escamas, pero un poco más pequeño. Cuando se perdió en el cielo pudo percibir la sensación que mas temprano que tarde se acostumbraría a aquella imagen.

De ver volar dragones como parte de su rutina.

— Maldita mujer.

Bakugou seguía refunfuñando en un extremo de la cueva. Con su propia espada cambiando de posición la carne que no mucho le faltaba. Tsuyu sabía que su forma de expresar había sido tajante y algo cruel considerando la situación. Por lo que se acercó con pausa hacia él, quería arreglar las cosas. Pero primero tendría que ceder un poco.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Bakugou-chan?

— Tengo muchas malditas cosas que podría decirte. — Se sentó a su lado para observarlo con mas atención. Si bien estaba molesto. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido por la tristeza. Lo había dañado al negarlo. — No puedo entenderte.

— Pues es normal, ha pasado poco tiempo de conocernos.

— No, no entiendes lo que quiero decir…— Tomó su mano con mesura. Para darle un corto beso entre sus agrietados labios. Sabía a sangre. —

— Estoy aquí para que entendernos, Bakugou-chan.

— ¿Cómo mierda le hago en tu mundo para que aceptes que eres mi maldita mujer? — Tsuyu rio ante la honestidad de sus palabras. Para él, en su mundo todo era demasiado simple. Y en el suyo, muy complejo. —

— Eso es algo que requiere de mucha responsabilidad, y más que una noche juntos, gero.

— ¿No he sido ya suficientemente responsable de tu vida?

— Si, es verdad… — Volvió a besar aquellos labios secos por el frio. Su mirada seguía abierta todo el tiempo, incluso si ella cerraba los ojos, disfrutando el contacto de su lengua con su boca, sabía que él le estaría observando. Atento. — Seré tu mujer Bakugou-chan… Pero bajo la protección de los dioses como testigos.

— Me estás jodiendo…

— No, te estoy exigiendo formalidad. Si quieres que sea tu mujer, debes casarte conmigo primero.


	7. Sentimientos emergentes

**VII**

* * *

Midoriya observaba con atención como su brújula giraba en torno a todas direcciones desde hace varios minutos atrás, sin darle un resultado definitivo. El bosque que tenía a su alrededor era demasiado denso para explorarlo sin equipo especializado, por lo que decidió anunciar a sus cercanos detenerse para asentarse durante la noche en aquel lugar. No parecía haber rastros de lobos u osos rondando alrededor, por lo que sería seguro dormir hasta el amanecer y volver a iniciar su búsqueda con mejor descanso en el cuerpo. Guardó su preciado tesoro, regalo de su más querido mentor, en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, derrotado, comprendiendo que las lejanas tierras en las que se encontraban en ese momento definitivamente tendrían algún peso magnético que impedía el paso a personas dispuestas a explorar el sector.

Si ese era el caso, entonces definitivamente estaba cerca del nido de algún dragón.

— Izuku-kun, aquí. — Uraraka se acercó con un plato recién hecho entre sus manos, y una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta lo alto de sus mejillas. Se veía tan cansada como él en ese momento, por lo que no puedo evitar una pulsión culpable a través de su pecho. — Descansa, tienes que comer de vez en cuando.

— Si, gracias… — Aceptó su oferta luego de unos segundos. El olor a carne de liebre inundaba sus sentidos, haciéndolo salivar automáticamente. — Creo que han pasado muchos días desde que no comía algo así...

— Tres para ser exactos, en realidad. Izuku-kun se está esforzando mucho.

— Ya veo… — Dijo sin más comenzando a degustar el exquisito plato que seguramente habría preparado para él personalmente. Uraraka era así, apoyándolo y cuidándolo en todo momento, incluso cuando él mismo no lo hacía regularmente. Sin embargo, ya no tenía tiempo para tales minucias, era su deber guiarlos hasta su destino lo más rápido posible, por lo que cuando descansaban mas tiempo del necesario, él solo se encargaba de transar mapas y posibles direcciones que los llevara en el menor tiempo posible. Sus manos de pronto, comenzaron a temblar, Uraraka tenía razón, luego de reflexionar los últimos diez días, estaba demasiado cansado. —

— Creo que ya es tiempo que duermas tu ronda esta noche.

— Pero-

— No nos sirves si no estas con todos tus sentidos bien puestos, Izuku-kun. Tienes que dormir. — La autoridad en la voz de Uraraka lo dejó sin palabras, era la primera vez en toda su vida que usaba aquel tono con él, bien conocido en su lugar de trabajo. Por lo que mientras llevaba el tenedor a sus labios, sonrió—

— Veo que tomar el cargo de gerente en la empresa te está rindiendo frutos.

— ¿Eh?

— Uraraka-san jamás me hubiese hablado de esa forma hace cinco años atrás. — Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, la voz de Iida se escuchaba dando indicaciones para colocar las carpas lo más cerca posible, mientras Todoroki y Ashido acataban sin entender mucho de por medio. De alguna forma, los reconfortaba escuchar a su cercanos de una manera relajada después de tanto tiempo. — Han cambiado tantas cosas con todos ustedes que no me di el tiempo de notarlo por culpa de mis viajes…

— Es el trabajo de Izuku-kun…

— No, no lo es. — Le interrumpió, molesto consigo mismo y un fuerte nudo en el estómago se apoderó de sus entrañas. — No tenía por qué serlo, y yo… — Sin terminar su oración, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios, Uraraka lo observó confundida. — Desde que comenzamos este viaje, he tenido un sueño que no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza al despertar… Me atormenta tanto que no puedo dormir correctamente después de despertar.

— ¿Un sueño?

— Tsuyu-chan está sentada, llorando, no es como si le doliese algo, incluso si no veo correctamente, pareciese que solo se está quejando despacio, el lugar es oscuro, y cada segundo se me hace mucho más difícil verla. Luego, algo se acerca, una presencia de fuego que quiere llevársela. Tsuyu-chan esta atemorizada al principio, pero, me mira, por unos segundos me mira a mi… Y me da la espalda para dirigirse con esa persona. — Uraraka no sabía que decir, luego de unos segundos, Midoriya suspiró. — No es como si fuese algo importante, puede que incluso sea mi propia culpa. Tsuyu-chan no era muy feliz en la aldea, ¿sabes?

— Si, lo sé.

— ¿Qué? — Esta vez, es turno de Midoriya quedar confundido por las palabras de Uraraka, ella solo sigue, preocupada. —

— Soy su amiga, estaba al tanto que no estaba satisfecha con su propia vida. Pero es muy difícil cambiar en esa pequeña aldea, ¿sabes? Es como… Si te estancaras. Puedes hacer muchas cosas para cambiar, pero no tienes la sensación que realmente vaya a suceder si no te vas directamente.

— Ya veo…

— Está bien que sientas culpa, fuiste una de las razones por la cual Tsuyu-chan no podía moverse tanto como deseaba. Tenia la sensación que era su deber esperarte en ese lugar. — Por un momento, los ojos de Uraraka conectaron con Midoriya, el reproche y el dolor coincidieron por un momento. — Supongo que tenía razones para pensar así, pero, aun así, jamás pude entenderla por completo.

— Uraraka-san…

— ¿La quieres?

— … La amo.

Los ojos de Uraraka se nublaron en decepción. Algo en ella, estaba segura que era una gran mentira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Te parece Pyro?

— Por última vez, no le colocarás nombres a mis malditas crías.

— ¿Te gusta a ti? — El menudo dragón a su lado comenzó a saltar en su propio lugar, dándole la afirmativa que ella esperaba, Bakugou bufó ante su comportamiento, los estaba consintiendo demasiado. —

— Esto es estúpido.

— ¿Por qué? — Replicó mientras la cría mas pequeña de la camada se le lanzaba a su regazo en búsqueda de cariño. —

— ¡Porque necesitan ser atemorizantes! ¡Dar miedo maldita sea! ¡No necesitas encariñarte con ellos!

Tsuyu lo observó atenta por unos momentos, con su habitual gesto que a él ya le parecía cotidiano presenciar cuando trataba de entenderlo. O provocarlo.

Dejó las quejas al aire cuando varias crías de su camada de un momento a otro se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo de la menuda chica en búsqueda de cariño, propio que solo ella le sabía entregar, se acurrucaban a su lado y exigían mimos a través de sus pieles cuales pequeñas aves caprichosas de su madre. Para sorpresa de Bakugou, Tsuyu era una mujer de piel, cuando consiguió sobrepasar el umbral de temor hacia los minúsculos dragones que la observaban con una curiosidad innata desde que llegó hacia su cueva, comenzó a vivenciar una extraña faceta de ella, y de él mismo.

Se sentía extraño ver una actitud de cercanía sin intenciones de reproducción. Durante toda su vida, comprendió que los abrazos y roces solo eran realizados con una sola intención, y esa había sido la forma en la cual consideró que se entregaban las caricias hacia otro. Pero ella, como siempre, le descolocaba de formas incomprensibles al entregar cariño de manera tan… Humana.

Sin dobles intenciones, sin búsqueda de más, solo era su forma de demostrar aprecio, y eso le asustaba.

Aquellos roces mientras caminaban juntos por los alrededores, cuando tomaba su mano solo para no perderlo de vista, cuando le besaba al volver solo como un gesto de bienvenida.

A veces le invadía el miedo de pensar que tal vez sus mundos fuesen demasiado lejanos para comprenderse. Bakugou tenía la fortuna de tener una mujer con lengua afilada y falta de filtro, cada vez que algo no le agradaba, incluso cuando cogían, ella no tenía reparos en exponer su disgusto y detener todo, como morderla, o rasguñarla, destacándole incluso como deseaba ser tratada. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una mujer particular. Pero cada día que pasaba sentía la extraña sensación que dependía cada vez más de su cercanía.

De aquellas grandes manos que entregaban las mas dulces de las caricias.

De alguna forma, lo estaba volviendo humano.

— Además. — Prosiguió. — En unos años más conseguirán volar lejos de esta cueva y no volverás a verlos. — Sus palabras le entristecieron, bajando su mirada de manera lamentable, por lo que Bakugou no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto. — ¿Qué pasa contigo? Solo son dragones, no es como si los hubieses parido tu para sentirte mal por ellos.

— Lo sé, pero ha pasado un mes desde que estoy a su lado. ¿No crees que es suficiente tiempo para encariñarme con ellos?

— ¿Estás loca? — Inquirió confundido mientras lanzaba a lo lejos el pedazo de carne que tenía entre sus manos. Todos, incluyendo el dragón que descansaba en el regazo de la chica, fueron en su búsqueda como los animales que eran. — Apenas y es algo de tiempo.

— Para la vida de Bakugou-chan es posible. Para mí, era bastante.

Asintió en silencio.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, compartiendo, discutiendo, amándose en uno al otro, que solía olvidar que aquella mujer era una simple humana. Tal vez porque la primera vez le inculcó que su edad cronológica se estancaría mientras estuviesen juntos no pareció afectarle en demasía, como si hubiese aceptado que iba a ser así desde el momento que despertó y observó el estigma por primera vez. Parecía no contemplar miramientos cuando se trataba de su propia vida ni su comodidad, pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos….

Aquella angustia que a veces parecía desaparecer por completo volvía a romperle los huevos. Tsuyu no había olvidado su anhelo de volver en algún momento su antiguo hogar. Estaba seguro que en cualquier día ella le exigiría volver a la aldea.

Y él sabía que cuando aquel día llegase, no podría negarse. Había sido su ultimátum, solo en ese maldito lugar conseguiría poseerla por completo.

En un ridículo ritual humano.

Su mirada se mantuvo sobre ella por varios segundos, tanto que hasta Tsuyu se preocupó si algo en su cerebro había fallado de un momento a otro, tenía demasiados pensamientos rondando en su cabeza. Él por otra parte, solo se mantuvo inmutable hasta que decidió sentarse a su lado. Sus pies colgaban en el extremo del acantilado el cual protegía su pequeño hogar.

— Oye, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Tengo 25.

— Ya veo… — Nuevamente silencio. Ella no podía comprender que sucedía en su cabeza, mas parecía ser un tema serio para él. —

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tu?

— ¿Qué importa eso? — Tsuyu suspiró ante su actitud defensiva. A veces era una persona complicada de tratar. Por no decir siempre. —

— Bakugou-chan a veces es difícil de entender. Me gustaría saber cosas de ti, también.

— Que problemática… — Luego de unos segundos en silencio, carraspeo. — 1539. Creo…

— Sorprendente.

— ¡Por supuesto que es sorprendente! Todos mueren antes de llegar a los 500 años. Yo he triplicado esa edad con mi tenacidad. ¡No hay nadie mejor que yo en este mundo ni en el otro!

— Mas bien lo decía porque eres bastante viejo, ¿tienes canas, Bakugou-chan? — Antes de ser golpeada con su brazo derecho, Tsuyu se alejó de un brinco. Ya se había adaptado a sus rabietas y sus salidas. — Pareces preocupado, gero.

— Tonterías, estoy bien.

Y sin más, se levantó para dirigirse al interior de la cueva, dejándola a ella y a sus crías solos en la intemperie.

Tsuyu aun no comprendía muchas cosas de su propia naturaleza impulsiva, y Bakugou era demasiado cerrado para hablar abiertamente sobre sus pensamientos, aunque tampoco distaba mucho sobre prácticamente todos los hombres que había conocido en su vida entera. Siendo ella una humana y él un dragón imperial, había muchas cosas de las cuales era totalmente ignorante. Morder su mano y conocer ciertas cosas a través del lazo de sangre era una posibilidad, lo había hecho él en cuanto intentó descubrir su nombre bajo todos los medios.

Pero le parecía tan… Impersonal.

Deseaba que fuese Bakugou quien le hablase sobre su gente, que le instruyese sobre verdades de las que aun no comprendía.

Respiró profundamente luego de unos momentos, mientras observaba el bosque bajo sus pies y como los pequeños dragones trataban de alzar el vuelo en un vano intento de liberarse de las ataduras de su mentor. Tenia que tranquilizarse, todo iría a su debido tiempo.

Mas que mal, es lo que más tenían de sobra en ese momento.

El ocaso comenzaba a exponerse majestuoso a través de las grandes montañas, pronto anochecería. Por un momento, ínfimo, casi innecesario, pensó que estaría haciendo Izuku en ese momento, en alguna parte de ese inmenso mundo.


	8. Final

Siento mucho no haber actualizado los fanfics que tenía pendiente de este fandom, pero sinceramente siento que no puedo terminarlos. No por una falta de ideas, ambas historias estaban escritas desde el inicio hasta el final antes de ser publicadas, pero por razones personales y un cambio de intereses es probable que no termine con sus finales correspondientes. Valkyrie quedó con un final en descanso, quiere decir que, si consigo realizar los otros actos, puedo seguir desde donde lo dejé en el ultimo acto, pero si ese no es el caso, ese será su final por el momento.

En esta historia es un poco mas complejo, tenía muchas ideas y creo que es mejor dejar como se iba realizando para no dejar un vacío tan grande, y así, en un futuro, cambiar unas cosas si decido seguir continuándolo.

* * *

 **Acto VIII:** Bakugou comienza a sospechar sobre la naturaleza particular de Tsuyu, dado que no parece tener problemas en adaptarse a todo lo que ha conllevado su cambio de rutina, han pasado alrededor de dos meses y poco a poco la idea de ir a la aldea se hace cada vez mas lejana. Kirishima quiere salir con ella para conocerla mejor y darle un cambio de rutina, por lo que accede. Durante el viaje, Kirishima termina herido ante la mordida de una hydra y ella llama a Bakugou gritando.

 **Acto IX:** Deku ha encontrado un dragón muerto, es Kaminari, fue cazado por otro dragón Slayer que han estado buscando recursos para su aldea (entiéndase Tomura y su grupo) Ashido se encarga de él, pero los demás tienen que seguir adelante, ella le da un funeral digno quemando todo su cuerpo con una habilidad extraña, comprendiéndose que no es humana del todo, y entierra los huesos que quedaron. Deku se da cuenta que esta cada vez mas cerca de encontrar al dragón que capturó a Tsuyu.

 **Acto X:** Tsuyu y Bakugou tratan las heridas de Kirishima, aunque esta severamente lastimado, durante el proceso, sucede el acontecimiento en que Tsuyu siente que debe lamer las heridas de Kirishima, Bakugou entra a la cueva y observa como aparecen escamas en ellas, luego de unos minutos, un dragón de agua, que se consideraba completamente extinto, aparece frente a él, Tsuyu entra en pánico y escapa de la cueva, cayendo a la cascada. Ahí, entra en un sueño profundo donde recuerda a su familia y a sus hermanos, viviendo en un bosque mucho mas lejano del que se encuentran actualmente. Durante el recuerdo, ve al padre de Izuku y a él, matando a su familia.

 **Acto XI:** Tsuyu sigue con sus recuerdos atrapados, al final se da cuenta que al tener la habilidad de transformarse en humana, Hizashi decide llevarla con él, con la gran culpa de llevarse a su familia por ordenes del rey, debido a que sus escamas poseen el poder de curar la peste de su aldea que ha estado llevándose incontables vidas (la suya incluso en el futuro, ante la culpa de haber matado dragones pasivos por naturaleza, siente que no merece sobrevivir a costa de ellos). Al despertar, vuelve a ser humana y se siente devastada conociendo al fin la realidad de todo. Bakugou, quien a través de la marca ha sabido todo lo que vio ella, la consuela, y por primera vez consiguen confortase sin ninguna mascara de por medio. Sienten que deben estar juntos.

 **Acto XII:** Bakugou ha encontrado pisadas extrañas cerca de su hogar, por lo que decide investigar, se da cuenta que Deku está buscando a Tsuyu. Y huelen a la sangre de Kaminari, confundiendo que tal vez ellos hirieron a su amigo. Discute con Tsuyu y le pide que de noche le siga, engañando a Deku para que entre sin nadie mas al bosque. Al momento de encontrarse, Tsuyu está confundida al encontrarlo ahí y los sentimientos de rencor aparecen. Entre una discusión enmarañada por Bakugou, la convence de que él es el enemigo, y quienes posiblemente asesinaron a Kaminari, y Deku implorando su perdón le confiesa que siempre supo que era un dragón, y si sigue viviendo lejos de la aldea, ellos morirán por la falta de protección de pandemias, por lo tanto, no puede quedarse con Bakugou. Tsuyu, sintiéndose manipulada por él, responde que sus verdaderos hermanos fueron asesinados hace años atrás, y que ya no tiene ningún tipo de lazo con él. Antes de alejarse, el bosque comienza a cerrarse, dándole a entender que si Bakugou no quiere ser encontrado será imposible por mucho que lo intente. Deku llora, inconsolable al saber que perdió a la única familia que le quedaba, y no ser capaz de protegerla como le prometió a su padre. Al volver a la cueva, Ashido aparece en la entrada sin ser vista por Tsuyu, cuestionándole a Bakugou si ahora esta suficientemente feliz de que todo terminase mal, él le responde que las hadas no tienen cabida en las decisiones de su gente, y si se siente tan mal por ellos, no tendría ningún problema en ser la protección que Deku necesita.

 **Acto XIII:** Deku y su grupo van de camino al pueblo, él les dijo que encontró a Tsuyu durante la noche, pero que ya era demasiado tarde, el animo está por los suelos y no se siente capaz de enfrentarse al rey, quien era el único quien sabia sobre la naturaleza de su hermana, Ashido le dice que posiblemente las pandemias han cesado luego de muchos años, que no se preocupe sobre ello, Deku se siente un poco mas aliviado, y con la futura promesa que volverá algún día a hablar con Tsuyu.

Bakugou y Tsuyu han comenzado su rito de unión, ella no sabe como sentirse al respecto con la gran cantidad de información en tan poco tiempo y la fuerte discusión que ha tenido con la persona que aun siente una familia, Bakugou le dice que con alguien así, posiblemente no se librarán por tanto tiempo, ella siente que es una posibilidad a encontrarlo de nuevo, cuando las cosas estén mas ordenadas, y le reconforta. Luego de unos días, la camada de Bakugou emprende el vuelo, y se sienten listos para salir a explorar nuevas tierras juntos.


End file.
